Mascarada
by call me stewart
Summary: Bella es invitada a una fiesta de mascaras, encontrándose ahí a un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que le llama demasiado la atención. El único problema. Ella esta comprometida con el hijo de la empresa enemiga de su padre. Edward Cullen.
1. La primera mirada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"Me gustaría que mi corazón este siempre en su mente  
porque ella está en la mia, todos los días, todo el tiempo... "**

**say you like me. - we the kings.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Miércoles, 16: 00 horas.**

Sentía la mirada de Alice a mis espaldas.

La ignoraba, por ahora, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Miraba por el vitral, mirando los edificios, pero no cualquier edificio, si no, ese edificio.

No había sido una buena semana, por supuesto que no. Tenía la cara seria, no había sonreído en días, no desde que los medios me vieron saliendo de la mano con una persona. Sabía que era estúpido, pero me arriesgue, ahora lo tenía claro, era una idiota. Pero además de idiota, era una total ingenua. Sabía perfectamente que la empresa Black nos tenía en un estante, pero no de adoración, si no de odio. ¿Y qué plan más perfecto que usar a la única heredera de los Swan para dejar en ridículo a su empresa? Les había funcionado bien, más que bien, habían logrado tener su cometido. Lograron que yo tuviera una mala reputación y que los medios sacarán noticias mías sin sentido.

¿Cómo podría casarme con Jacob Black? ¡era ridículo! Aún no estaba lista para una relación y mucho menos con un tipo de persona como él. Él no tenía mi odio, claro que no, tenía mi desprecio. Lo había considerado uno de mis mejores amigos, el primero. Pero resulto ser la persona más falsa que había conocido, la más asquerosa.

― ¡Isabella! ― Gritó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos, debería agradecérselo, necesitaba dejar de pensar. ― ¿Has visto las noticias de hoy?

― No.

― Seca. ― Alice resopló y se acomodó en el sillón. ― Black ha dado unos testimonios muy interesantes.

― ¿Buenos o malos?

― Tú dime.

Alice tomo el control de la televisión que se encontraba en mi oficina. Miré hacia la pantalla, ahí se encontraba Jacob, se veía todo relajado, todo profesional aumentándole que los lentes oscuros le sentaban fatal. La reportera le hizo preguntas y él las respondió con gusto. ¿Por qué el hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada?

― No quiero seguir viendo esta tontería Alice. ― Gruñí, fui hacia Alice para tomar el control y apagar el televisor, pero ella me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca.

― Espera. ― Dijo. ― Aún no hay más.

Le hice caso y seguí mirando al despreciable de Black en el noticiero. _"Por supuesto, ella está esperando un hijo" _dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? ¿De ese pedazo de mierda? Por supuesto que no, jamás me enredaría con algún Black. Ni siquiera muerta.

― Ese pedazo de … ― Me queje. Suspiré contando hasta diez para poder tranquilizarme. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el ventanal. Me imagine tantas cosas desagradables que podría hacerle a Black, en todas acababa yo sonriendo.

― Bella. ― Me llamo Alice, su vocecilla ya no sonaba como antes, estaba más seria, eso significaba grandes problemas. Me voltee y la miré hacía lo ojos. ― ¿Crees que lo que hizo Black afecte tú ya sabes qué?

Me tensé, no había pensado en "eso" trataba de evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos, ahora me preocupaba, Charlie estaría cabreado conmigo y yo estaría en problemas como siempre. El me gritaría, yo le respondería y el me volvía a gritar recordándome que ya no era una niña, y tenía razón, ya no lo era, había madurado a los catorce años gracias a él.

― Bella. ― Repitió Alice, sabía que ella tenía pena por mí, pero yo no necesitaba la pena de nadie, yo era fuerte, los Swan éramos fuertes, Charlie me lo repetía desde niña. ― La empresa necesita ese compromiso.

― Lo sé. ― murmuré mirando hacia el suelo.

― Necesitamos estar unidos a esa empresa para no irnos a la bancarrota. ¡Necesitamos esta oportunidad Bells! Charlie, la empresa, tú, yo.

― Sí.

Alice suspiro. Odiaba que le respondiera de esa manera. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía comentarios para ese tipo de cosas.

Escuche como Alice caminaba hacia mí, sentí el rose de su mano en mi hombro y como lo posicionó ahí, sabía que ella quería ayudarme, pero nadie por día hacer eso, nadie.

― Bella… mírame cariño.

No lo hice.

― Cariño. ― Repitió. ― Mírame.

Levante la cabeza y mire los ojos azules de Alice, lleve mis manos a mi pecho y aguante las ganas de llorar, no quería que nadie me viera hacerlo.

― ¿Eres feliz? ― Me preguntó. En estos momentos no sabía que responder, ¿era feliz? ¿No lo era? ― Sabes que va a pasar.

Baje la cabeza como buena perdedora que era.

― Yo no quiero hacerlo Alice. ― Le confesé.

― Lo sé cariño. Pero Charlie lo necesita, todo depende de ti. No será tan mal…

― No lo digas, no lo digas, por favor, ¡no lo digas! ― Levante la mano y le enseñe el anillo. ― Esto, hará que toda mi vida sea miserable.

Camine hasta mi escritorio, retiré la silla y recosté la cabeza en la mesa. Charlie me había dicho que necesitaba mi matrimonio para mi propio bien. Dijo que el heredero de la empresa Cullen era buena persona y me amaría. Pero no era así, yo sabía que él también estaba en contra del matrimonio tanto como yo. El me despreciaría tanto como yo a el.

― ¿Cuándo lo conoceré Alice? ― Pregunté levantando la cabeza. Alice me iba a responder pero logré interrumpirla. ― Ni siquiera se su nombre y quiero conocerlo, que patética soy.

― No me esperaba esa pregunta. No ahora. Espero que pronto.

― ¿Por qué… nunca le vi la cara? ¿Por qué nunca me lo presentaron? ¿Por qué no tuve citas con él? ¿No se preocuparon de mis sentimientos? Por supuesto que no, a ustedes es lo menos que les importa.

― Bella, no… no digas eso.

― ¿Y qué tal si no le parezco linda? Y si, ¿no me quiere? Tengo miedo que él me llegue a hacer algo malo.

― Bella. ― Alice tomo mi mano y me la apretó como un signo de confianza. ― Si él no te acepta, es un idiota, es imposible no amarte.

― Tengo miedo Alice. Tengo miedo.

― Lo sé, lo sé Bella. ― Alice sonrió. ― Ya sé que te puede alegrar el día.

_Eliminar el compromiso, _Pensé.

― No hay nada que me ponga bien en toda mi vida.

― Yo sé que sí. ― Alice tomo mi teléfono y marco un número. ― ¿Ángela? ¡Hola! … ¿podrías traerme la invitación? … Ahora es un buen momento para mostrárselo. Bien… Muchas gracias Ángela.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso con mi secretaria? ― Me queje. No recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de Alice.

Ella se quedó unos minutos a lado mío, después corrió hacía las puertas y las bario de par en par. Vi la figura de Ángela, tenía en manos una bandeja y en ella tenía una carta. Alice tomo la carta y le murmuro a Ángela un "gracias, cuando te volvamos a necesitar, te llamaremos" y cerró la puerta. Luego se voltio y se dirigió a mí con la carta en sus manos.

― Ábrelo. ― Me ordeno Alice.

Lo hice. Tome la carta de las manos de Alice; lo primero que note fue que la carta estaba a nombre de mi padre y mío. Saque la carta, y la comencé a leer; cuando leí los primeros párrafos note que eso no era una carta, más bien una invitación.

― No asistiré Alice. ― Dije para finalizar.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Porque me parece ridículo Alice. Y estando en mis condiciones todas las personas tendrán la mira en mí, me lo imagino.

― Pero, ¡es un baile de máscaras y antifaces! Nadie te va a reconocer.

― ¡No me importa Alice! ― Chillé.

― ¡Es de la época victoriana Bella! ¡Por favor!

― No me gustan los bailes Ali, y mucho menos estar en un vestido y en un corsé en donde apenas puedas respirar. ― Me queje.

― ¡Eso es ridículo Isabella! Además. ¿Qué haremos con el vestido que te han enviado? Sería una falta de educación regresar esa preciosura de vestido.

― ¿Han enviado un vestido? ― Rogaba dentro de mí que eso no fuera verdad. Alice tenía un buen punto, ya había avergonzado a Charlie, no lo podía hacer una vez más.

― Un vestido especialmente para ti y uno para Charlie. Todo sobre el tema del baile, también los antifaces están incluidos, son obligatorios.

― ¿Han enviado todo esto para contar con nuestra presencia? ― Todo debía ser una mentira, claro, lo era. ― ¿Es para alguna clase de negocios?

― La carta no menciona nada sobre eso, es más una reunión.

― ¿Entonces? ― Inquirí sorprendida, esperando una respuesta de Alice.

― Yo digo que tienes que ir.

― ¿Mi padre?

― El sí irá, tarde, pero llegará.

Me quede unos minutos en silencio pensando. Debía ir por el bien de mi padre, además él no tendría un acompañante si yo no asistía. Y eso sería algo incómodo para él, lo sabía, Charlie no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

― Alice. ― Dije por fin.

― ¿Si?

― Asistiré. ― Ella soltó una risilla. ― Pero irás conmigo.

* * *

**18: 30 horas.**

― ¡Alice! ― Me queje. ― ¡Me duele!

Alice no me respondió, siguió trabajando con mi cabello. Llevaba media hora haciendo y tenía acalambrado el trasero y me movía para no tenerlo así, Alice empezaba a refunfuñar cuando lo hacía, enojar a Alice era divertido, por lo menos para mí, no reí por fuera, pero en mi interior daba carcajadas por la cara de Alice.

Había aceptado ir a la fiesta solo por mi padre, tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, estos dieciocho años. Agradecerle que a los quince me había convertido en un papel esencial en la empresa Swan, y ahora con diecisiete, casi dieciocho pudiera formar parte de la empresa y dirigir un departamento y en unos años más asumir la presidencia.

Decidí dar todo para poder socializar en esa fiesta. Yo no tenía amigos. Consideré a Jacob como uno, pero esa amistad fue la mierda misma. Y yo era como Charlie me preocupaba de mi misma, solo me veía a mí misma, por supuesto era una Swan, los Swan hacíamos eso. Incluso Alice lo hacía algunas veces. Alice formaba parte de mi familia, era una gran hermanastra, gracias a Dios, pero más que eso, ella era mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

― ¿No es extraño? ― Pregunte y trate de mirar a Alice, intento fallido porque conseguí que tirara de mi cabello y doliera.

― ¿mmm? ¿Extraño en qué? Toma estos pasadores y me lo vas pasando cuando yo te diga.

― Bien, ya sabes… que hoy hubieran enviado las invitaciones.

― No fue hoy. ― Me respondió y yo enarque las cejas― Pasador.

Se lo tendí.

― ¿Cómo que no fue hoy? ― Pregunté molesta. Entonces Alice ya sabía de eso, e igual mi padre y me lo ocultaban a mí.

― Fue hace una semana. Charlie dijo que te la diéramos el día en que asistiéramos, para que no pudieras decir no. Pasador.

Le di otro.

― Su plan le resulto excelente.

― Sí y no. Tu cabello está quedando como el de la fotografía que te mostré en la mañana. Tanto trabajo ha valido la pena. ― Alice estornudo. ― Demasiadas rociadas de spray, agh, cuando odio ser alérgica.

― Pero lo sigues manejando. ― Le acusé.

― ¡Todo por la belleza! ― Gritó. ― ¿Has ido a tus clases de cocina hoy?

― No, hoy no tocaba, eso fue ayer.

― ¿Te quedo algo? ― Sabía que a Alice le encantaba los postres que cocinaba, pero no era tan directa conmigo, simplemente los tomaba y los comía.

― Hice rollos de canela, dos cajas enteras, nada extravagante.

― ¡Perfecto! Ahora puedes llevar algo a la fiesta.

― Maravilloso.

* * *

**21: 43 horas.**

― Te dije que los corsés son espantosos. No puedo respirar con esto puesto. ― Me queje, intente llegar hacia las cintas que lo sujetaban, fue un terrible intento fallido, lo único que logre fue lastimarme la espalda y respirar entrecortadamente queriendo ahogarme. ― Me voy a desmayar.

― La belleza cuesta, recuérdalo. Si quieres lucir bella, necesitas hacer un sacrificio. Además luces muy hermosa en ese vestido.

Alce la mano señalando el anillo.

― Comprometida. ― Cante. Alice entorno los ojos. ― No puedo lucir hermosa para nadie.

― ¿Ni si quiera para ti misma?

Tuche. Mire a Alice con mi mejor cara de desaprobación, ella no se quedó atrás, me imito, y empezamos una lucha de miradas, yo terminé perdiendo, desvié primero la mirada. Miré hacia la ventana de la limosina en donde estábamos.

Sabía que Alice tenía razón en lo que había dicho, me había quedado varios minutos viéndome en el espejo. Yo era segura de mi misma, lucia hermosa, con todo lo que llevaba puesto. El vestido que habían escogido para mí, me cabía a la perfección, y aunque me duela admitirlo el corsé había servido de mucho resaltándome curvas que ni yo misma sabía que tenía. Alice había hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo, el maquillaje me hacía lucir más joven, además que resaltaba mis ojos chocolates con las sombras azules que combinaban con mi traje azul, como mis labios pintados con un rojo intenso y las mejillas con un rubor bajo. Alice era una experta en todo lo que se proponía, me había ilusionado con la forma en que me había dejado el cabello, varias trenzas incrustadas dando volumen y lo demás cayéndome en forma de cascada por los hombros. No tuve ningún problema con eso, el momento de las zapatillas tuve una interminable guerra con mi hermana. Al final y acabo Alice se salió con su gusto, yo termine en unas trampas mortales de ocho centímetros.

Charlie llegaría unas horas tarde al evento. Por lo que Alice y yo seriamos las caras de la empresa Swan. Alice socializaba de una manera asombrosa. Era de eso por lo que tenía miedo. Ella era capaz de dejarme sola por unos interminables minutos. ¿Y si me encontraba a alguien espantoso como Mike Newton? Mi perro faldero. Odia estar cerca de él. Sus insinuaciones hacia mí, eran asquerosas.

Llegamos muy rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaba. Alice bajo primero de la limosina, yo la seguí. Alice entrego la invitación y nos llevaron hacia una gran sala. Caminamos por una gran sala, miraba de re ojo a Alice, tenía su cara de emoción y sonreía. Tenía celos de ella, podía sonreír, no tenía razones para hacerlo, o tal vez las tenía, pero siempre podrías encontrar a Ali con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo no había sonreído en meses, esos meses me habían parecido años. No había sonreído desde que me pusieron esa sortija en el dedo. Miré el anillo. Era bello, por supuesto, era la única cosa que tenía de mi prometido, él había elegido el anillo, Charlie me lo había dicho. Suspire, me iba a casar con alguien de buen gusto. Pero, ¿cómo sería una vida de casada? Había observado maravillosas relaciones. Como el de mi padre, se había casado con mi madre, fuimos una familia feliz por un tiempo, hasta que Reneé entro en una fase rebelde, su matrimonio acabo cuando yo tenía apenas 3 años, dos años después Charlie se había casado de nuevo con la madre de Alice y ahí había nacido ella, iba a cumplir cinco y había decidido irme a vivir con Charlie y conocer a la pequeña Alice, fuimos una gran familia feliz, hasta que la madre de Alice murió, fueron tiempos difíciles pero los superamos, el amor de Charlie nos bastó a ambas. Alice quería tener una familia como la nuestra, ella deseaba casarse y tener hijos. ¿Y yo?, no sabía. ¿Quería tener hijos? Eso implicaría que él y yo …

Dios mío. Charlie algún día tendría que pedirnos un heredero y tendríamos que dárselo.

― ¡Santo Dios Bella! Tienes las mejillas tan rojas que pareces una muñeca, te vez tan adorable. ― Chillo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Gruñí. Mire hacia el frente y nos encontramos al anfitrión o por lo menos eso pensé yo.

― Bienvenidas. ― Dijo con la voz seria y apagada. ― Bienvenidas a la fiesta de máscaras que mi jefe ha organizado. Es un honor contar con su presencia. Espero que en el recorrido hasta aquí hayan tenido claras las reglas de la fiesta.

― ¿Reglas? ― Pregunté. ― Yo no escuche ni una regla.

Mire a Alice, ella me miro extrañada.

― Puedo recordárselas. ― Dijo el hombre. ― Entrando a la fiesta en ningún momento pueden retirarse el antifaz del rostro. Lo segundo, no se deben dar nombres, las personas tendrán que reconocerlos. Y tercero, los invitados entran por diferentes puertas.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunte casi gritando. ― ¡Eso es extraño!

― El señor Carlisle y su esposa Esme tienen unos gustos extraños, pero, no les pienso mentir, todas sus fiestas tienen un propósito y son extraordinarias, con o sin reglas. ― Musito. ― Como saben la fiesta durará una semana, y son pocos los invitados que fueron invitados a asistir los siete días. Y si no estoy mal señoritas, ustedes tienen ese honor.

Alice asintió.

― Excelente. ― Dijo― Usted debe ser la señorita Alice, por favor acompáñeme hacía la entrada ― Me miro. ―, señorita Isabella aguarde aquí, si no sería una molestia.

Asentí. Me quede parada, miré como el "mayordomo" dirigía a Alice hacia una puerta y le decía algunas cosas, Alice asentía y de repente desaparecía por esa puerta.

― ¿Esta lista señorita? ― Me pregunto. Yo asentí. El comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí. ― Lamento decirle que la puerta que le toco está un poco lejos de la principal en donde su hermana acaba de entrar.

― ¿Son varias puertas? ― El asintió. Continúe con mi racha de preguntas. ― ¿Cómo se eligieron las puertas para cada persona?

― Si le soy sincero ― Respondió. ―, no tengo la más mínima idea, fueron mis jefes los que asignaron las puertas. Todas la llevarán hacia el mismo punto, solo que por extremos diferentes. Su hermana entrara por la parte del frente y usted por la de un lado.

― Entonces, ¿Es posible que pueda toparme con mi hermana? ― Pregunté. No sabría qué hacer si no tenía a lado mío a Ali.

― Lo dudo mucho. ― ¿qué? ¿Estaba dudando? Dios mío. ― Es el primer día y deben haber más de mil invitados señorita, sería muy difícil que llegará a encontrar a su hermana, si lo llegará a hacer, sería un milagro.

El señor siguió caminando, me empezaban a doler los pies, estaba rogando que llegáramos a esa maldita puerta, ya habíamos pasado muchas.

― Ya hemos pasado muchas puertas. ¿Ninguna conduce al salón de la fiesta?

El negó con la cabeza.

― Algunas puertas son cuartos. La casa tiene muchos. A la señora Esme le encanta tener diferentes para cosas diferentes. Además, es muy original. La casa es enorme, la señora tenía que hacer algo con eso.

― ¡Vaya! No lo había pensado de ese modo.

Me ignoro.

― Hemos llegado ― Dijo. ― Mucha suerte encontrando a su hermana.

Observe como se alejaba. Tenía la puerta frente mía, solo tenía que tomar la manija y girarla. Lo hice y después me arrepentí. El bullicio de la gente era espantoso. Se escuchaban muchas risas y un conjunto de fondo. Mire a todos lados buscando a Alice. El señor tenía razón, nunca podría encontrar a Alice entre tantas personas.

Me detuve a mirar la decoración, fue lo más bello que había mirado en mi vida. Todo era al estilo victoriano. Cada cosa. La comida, los adornos, las personas, la música. Todo parecía estar cubierto de un dorado, de oro. Mire hacia el techo, tenía forma de cebolla y tenía matices dorados y plateados, varios candelabros colgaban de ahí, mire hacia las paredes, pinturas coloniales colgaban. Millones de distintas flores se encontraban en diferentes tipos de floreros. Camine un poco para seguir mirando. Varias personas se encontraban en la pista de baile, era una fiesta grandiosa, habían meas distribuidas por todo el salón, todas con máteles dorados y blancos. Me sentía como Alicia, en el país de las maravillas.

― ¿Bella?, ¿Eres tú? ― Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

_Por Dios, Mike Newton. _Pensé. _Tengo que salir lo más rápido posible de aquí._

No sé cómo logre correr tan rápido con los tacones que llevaban puestos. Pero lo logre. Había pisado, empujado, rozado, a varias personas. Había dicho millones de veces "lo siento". Me encontraba a un lado del gran salón, tenía que buscar la puerta por donde llegue, me resulto lo más difícil, Mike estaba detrás de mí siguiéndome, me sentía como en una película de terror; tenía que darme prisa, necesitaba hacer algo. Encontré una puerta, no sabía si era la mía, pero en esos momentos no me importaba. La abrí y entre en ella.

Me encontré en un gran pasillo lleno de diferentes puertas. ¡Eso era interminable! Miré a mi alrededor y vi una silla, la coloque entre la manilla para que obstruyera la puerta por algunos minutos, tenía que ganar tiempo. Fui corriendo hacia la primera puerta, trate de abrirla, pero no, tenía seguro, mierda. Fui a la segunda, a la tercera, a la cuarta, todas estaban en la misma condición. Me quedaban tres puertas, la puerta que había atracado se estaba moviendo. ¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, use mi instinto. Me estampe en la última puerta lo más rápido que pude y se abrió. Caí al piso. Pero el piso no se sentía como el piso, había algo, pero no era algo, era alguien.

Lo ignore y me pare lo más rápido que pude cerrando la puerta, haciendo que hiciera un sonido fatal, pero había olvidado que había alguien y caí de nuevo encima de él, pero no como la primera vez. Los tacones se me habían enredado con el vestido, y lo habían ocasionado. Estábamos cara a cara. Era lo más vergonzoso que me hubiera podido pasar.

La puerta se abrió. Mike estaba ahí, viendo la posición donde nos encontrábamos el desconocido y yo, se me encendieron las mejillas.

Mike gruño.

― Consíganse un cuarto. ― Soltó.

No sabía que contestar y no podía, tenía el cuerpo acalambrado y no me podía mover por más que quisiera.

― Estamos en un cuarto. ― Respondió el desconocido. Tenía la voz tan, tan, tan… tan masculina. ― Ahora. ¿Nos disculpas?

No pensé que él podría decir eso.

Mike se fue, azoto la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Y yo seguía ahí, encima de él, admirando sus ojos verdes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ésta es la primera historia de rate: M que he creado, la historia es completamente mía, ha rondando en mi mente por varias semanas y he querido compartirla con ustedes.**

**¿Qué les parece? espero poder contar con unos bellos reviews de parte suya. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**_Call me stewart. -Andrea._  
**


	2. Tenemos la misma mala suerte

******Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"Eso comenzó con un beso  
¿Cómo fue a terminar de esta manera?  
Fue sólo un beso, fue solo un beso  
Ahora no puedo dormir."**

** Mr. Brightside - The killers.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos.**

* * *

**Miercoles. 23:00 horas.**

Seguía sin poder mover algún musculo de mi cuerpo.

Porque no podía. Eran dos las razones por las que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, la primera por la adrenalina que junte al escapar del asqueroso de Mike y la segunda por la respuesta del desconocido.

― Si no te molesta. ― Dijo el desconocido mirándome hacia la cara. ― Estamos en una posición no muy prometedora. Alguien puede entrar por esa puerta y vernos así como tu amiguito. Además, estas encima de mi pierna, y se me está acalambrando.

― Lo lamento. ― Trate de levantarme, pero fue en vano, no podía moverme. Estaba atorada. ― Esto va a sonar vergonzoso.

El me miro con esos maravillosos ojos verdes suyos.

― ¿Tan vergonzoso como lo del cuarto? ― Rió. ― No, la verdad, no creo que haya algo que logre superar eso.

― No es sobre nosotros, es sobre mí. ― Era ahora o nunca, sabía que terminaría lamentando lo que saldría de mi boca. Pero no podía hacerlo yo sola. ― Mira, si, uh, tengo un pequeño problema. ― Me seguía mirando, si seguía así iba a morir por tanta sangre en la cara. ― Tengo trabado la punta del tacón en las medias y no las puedo sacar. Y para estar de pie tengo que arreglar eso.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes pensando.

― ¿Quieres que yo meta la mano debajo de tu falda?

― Te dije que sería vergonzoso para mí y no para ti, además esa es la única forma de poder levantarme.

― Bien, lo haré. ― Acepto tan rápido. Iba a meter la mano dentro de mi falda cuando lo detuve por la muñeca.

― No toques lo que no debas tocar. ― Le advertí, usando mi voz seria.

El rio.

― ¿Por qué quería tocarte? ― Por primera vez tuve tantas ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

― No sé, tal vez porque cualquier hombre aprovecharía esta oportunidad, ― Nos señale a ambos. ― Para tocar a una mujer. ¡Que no se te ocurra hacerlo o lo lamentarás! ¿Me entendiste?

El asintió.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, esperaba a que terminara y pudiera liberarnos.

― ¿Ya puedo iniciar? ― Pregunto. Lo miré.

― ¿Aún no has iniciado? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en esta incómoda posición? Te puedo jurar que si otra persona abre esa puerta y nos ve de nuevo así serás hombre muerto.

― Esperaba tu permiso.

Suspire.

― Ya puedes iniciar.

Sentí como metía las manos de bajo de mi falda y recorría mis piernas con su mano, tratando de encontrar la punta del tacón para desatorarlo, mis mejillas de nuevo se coloraron, las sentía de nuevo calientes. Nunca me imaginé que estaría en una posición como esa alguna vez. Gemí cuando paso su mano cerca de mis muslos, tenía la mano fría.

― Te dije que no toques lo que no debas tocar. ― Gruñí, sus toques hacían que me sintiera extraña.

― Lo lamento, me perdí.

― ¡Seguro!

Siguió recorriendo mis piernas hasta que se detuvo. Sentí como jalaba la punta del tacón tratando de sacarlo de mis medias. Logró hacerlo y se lo agradecí internamente, no sentía la pierna, hasta que pude estirarla y separarme de él.

Me levante del suelo y el hizo lo mismo. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me abrió la puerta.

― Ahora que hemos terminado esta incomoda escena, me imagino que ya se puede retirar y volver a la fiesta señorita.

¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! yo no iba a volver ahí. ¿Y si me encontraba con Mike? ¿Y si me hacía preguntas tan…? No, mejor ni pensarlo. Yo no iba a regresar a esa fiesta, estaría completamente sola.

― No. ― Dije. Él me miro y enarco las cejas.

― ¿No? ― Preguntó acercándose a mí. Yo trague saliva.

― Como usted escucho. No regresaré ahí. No lo entiende, ¡estaré sola en esa fiesta! Me han separado de mi hermana y no tengo ni una amistad, solo estaré ahí parada como una idiota mirando a las personas divertirse. ― Lo miré con mi rostro suplicante. ― Además, la persona que nos encontró… así… estará detrás de mí. Y se me insinúa de una manera descortés que me da repugnancia. Por favor, solo por hoy, se lo suplico.

― De acuerdo. ― Suspiro y se alejó. Tomo una almohada de los asientos de la invitación y la coloco en el piso, después se recostó ahí y puso la almohada en su cabeza.

No quería imitarlo, sería de alguna manera muy estúpida. Me imagine que es lo que hacía antes de que yo llegara. Dormía, estaba completamente segura.

Camine hacia uno de los asientos y me recosté ahí, subí las piernas. Sabía que era una total falta de educación, pero me dolían por las malditas trampas mortales de los tacones. Me enderece lo más que el corsé me permitió y logre quitármelos de los pies. Sonreí, como extrañaba mis zapatillas en esos momentos. También extrañaba mi cuerpo normal sin el corsé, ¡Dios sabía cómo me apretaba! Apenas podía respirar, así que tomaba pequeños bocados de aire.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos el desconocido y yo en silencio. No lograba acomodarme bien en el sofá donde me encontraba.

― No aguanto que estemos de esta manera, odio este silencio. ― Solté. Esperé hasta que me respondiera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuche su voz.

― Sirve para dormir.

― Pero es incómodo.

Se enderezo. Lo examine por primera vez. Llevaba puesto un elegante esmoquin, me recordaba mucho Mr. Darcy. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y este estaba por todos lados a causa de que estaba durmiendo. Era fuerte, delgado, pero tenía unos cuantos músculos. No pude verle la cara completa, también llevaba una antifaz que lo único que dejaba ver eran sus ojos verdes.

― Si le parece incomodo podría regresar a la fiesta.

― Le di mis razones para no hacerlo. ― Me pare de donde estaba recostada y camine por todo el salón. ― Además he tenido un día espantoso.

― Bien, entonces ¡no fui el único hoy! ―alzo sus hombros y bufo, me miro con cara orgullosa, haciendo que me sintiera insegura. ― ¿por qué cree que yo estoy aquí? No quería encontrarme con algunos invitados.

― Tenemos tanto en común, somos unos antisociales.

― Esta en lo correcto. Pero yo tengo mis razones, me imagino que usted también.

― ¿podría dejar de llamarme por usted? Me hace sentir vieja. ― Todos el mundo me llamaba Isabella, Bella, les dejaba tutearme, detestaba que me llamaran señora o señorita.

― ¿No lo es?

― Ja, ja, ja, ja. Usted se quiere hacer el chistoso. ¿Le digo algo? No lo logro.

― No intentaba hacerlo. Además, ¿cómo la podría llamar? No podemos dar nombres, por si no lo recuerda.

Él tenía un buen punto, había olvidado todo lo que mayordomo me había dicho mientras caminábamos. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras estaba encerrada con un desconocido? Podría hacer lo mismo que hacía con Alice cundo éramos pequeñas.

― ¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas? ― solté, esperaba que aceptara.

― ¿Veinte preguntas? ¿Está hablando en serio?

Tome mal su comentario, era obvio que hablaba en serio, yo no decía algo si no era acertado o quería que se cumpliera.

― Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? podríamos…

_Piensa Bella, piensa._

― Podríamos… ― continúe, me mordí el labio, no tenía algo razonable para decir. ― conocernos mejor, ¿sabe? Incluso podemos formar una bella amistad.

― Es lo más cómico que me ha dicho hasta ahora. Tiene buen sentido del humor, ¿se lo han dicho alguna vez?

Suspire resignada, no dejaría que un sujeto como él se burlara de mí. No señor, ¡yo era una Swan! La gente no se burlaba de nosotros, nosotros nos burlábamos de ellos.

― Debe saber que sí, así es. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo, ¿lo entiende? Así usted y yo no quedaremos en ridículo ni nada parecido.

― Tiene sentido. Acepto, pero, inicie usted, jamás he hecho nada como esto.

― ¿Tiene hermanos? ― Pregunté, era algo simple, como un sí o un no, no podía ignorar algo como eso.

― Lamentablemente sí. Siguiente.

No esperaba una respuesta como esa, ¿lamentablemente? Yo desde pequeña había deseado tener algún hermano o hermana, Reneé nunca quiso, ella decía que no podría con los llantos, no nunca más. Gracias a Dios llego Alice, ella fue mi salvación. ¿Resultaría equivocado preguntarle el por qué a su pregunta? No lo volvería a ver, tal vez a él no le importaría.

Me seguía mirando con esos ojos verdes suyos. Eran hermosos, yo siempre había deseado conocer a alguien con ojos verdes, llego él…. Y no debería estar pensando cosas como esas.

― ¿Por qué lamentablemente? ― Solté. ― Digo, ¿usted no quiere a su o sus hermanos?

El rio, de nuevo burlándose de mí, pronto se le haría un hobby, lo sabía.

― ¿En serio quiere qué yo le responda esa pregunta? ― Yo asentí, y él se puso serio de nuevo, tenía tendencias bipolares, era lo más seguro. ― No, yo quiero a mi hermano, siempre lo he hecho, somos inseparables… excepto en algo, ¿alguna vez ha escuchado que el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas? Claro que lo ha escuchado, todos lo hemos hecho. No me salgo de esto, mi hermano se enamoró y a mí me hecho hacia los leones.

― Lamento decirle que no entiendo a lo que quiere llegar.

Se enderezo de nuevo y se sentó encima de la almohada que ya había cogido anteriormente. Me miro y yo me sentí cohibida, junto sus manos.

― A lo que quiero llegar, no debería decirle esto a una extraña.

― Puedo contarle algo de mí si le parece. ― Dije ― Así estaríamos a mano.

― Además de que necesito decirle esto a alguien. ― Suspiró y se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos breves instantes. ― Mi hermano… estaba comprometido con la hija de un empresario, una gran empresa debo decir, pero él conoció a alguien y se enamoró. Mi padre armo un gran lio, hubo gritos, insultos, pero más que nada gritos y reclamos. Nunca pensé que yo terminaría dentro de esa pelea, ¿sabe? Solo los veía discutir y pensaba que era una completa ridiculez.

"Mi hermano llevo a su novia a la casa, para poder presentársela a mis padres, ellos se enamoraron de ella y vieron que mi hermano y ella tenían una relación estable, sabían que su hijo estaba enamorado, ellos no querían arruinarle la felicidad. Entonces llegaron a una conclusión. La hija de ese empresario tendría diecisiete, dieciocho, llegaba a los veinte, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo y mi hermano tiene treinta, yo era más joven, por supuesto, la hija del empresario y yo nos llevaríamos unos pocos años. ― Suspiro, le mire la cara, parecía cansado, los ojos que tanto me llamaron la atención habían perdido el cierto brillo que tenían. ― Y bien, como se debe imaginar, yo termine comprometido, mi hermano se casará en unas pocas semanas con mi cuñada y yo solo lamento mi vida.

― La vida no siempre es justa, nunca nada es justo, le diré algo, acaba de responder a la pregunta que planeaba hacerle. ― Sonreí ― Pero creo usted debe saber que yo tengo el mismo problema que usted.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, su voz cambio, estaba llena de sorpresa.

Me reí, ¡Dios! No sabía que tenía este hombre en mí, había reído por él, había sonreído gracias a él y él me hacía pensar en mi compromiso como una simple broma. Tendría que darle las gracias.

― Como lo oye. ― Continúe sin apartar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. ― Yo también estoy comprometida, pero no lo conozco, incluso no sé su nombre, tampoco le he visto la cara ni nada, un total desconocido. Mi padre me ha dicho que pronto lo conoceré y que congeniare muy bien con él, lo dudo demasiado, nadie aguanta mi temperamento, mi hermana hace un gran trabajo soportándome.

"¿Sabe? Yo siempre fui una de esas chicas que se imaginaba su vida como un cuento de hadas, creía en los finales felices y en los príncipes azules. Cuando tenía quince mi padre me llevo a trabajar en su empresa, al principio lo vi un poco extraño, ¿quién lleva a su hija a trabajar cuando apenas tiene quince? Los meses fueron pasando y llevaba muy bien todo lo que me daban, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, un día mi padre me llamo a su oficina, me hablo del amor, de lo que ocasiona, lo que te deja, yo… yo estaba desconcertada, ¿por qué me hablaría de eso? Le pedí que llegara al grano, algo que lamento demasiado. ― Mire mis manos, está siempre era la parte más difícil de pronunciar. ― Aún recuerdo su cara seria diciéndome: "Estas comprometida" al principio pensé que era una broma y le pregunte en dónde tenía escondido las cámaras y si esto era un programa de bromas, porque si era así, había caído. El negó.

"Todo eso me cayó como una bomba. Desde ese entonces no soy la misma de siempre, cambie mucho, madure muy rápido. Y siempre que veo el anillo, recuerdo que mi vida no es como yo me la había imaginado cuando apenas era una niña.

― Lo admito, tu historia es mucho peor que la mía.

No pude aguantar las ganas de reírme por lo que había dicho, así que lo hice, él se unió a mis risas, hablar de este tema con él fue como jugar, un juego fácil y divertido en donde no importa si llegarás a ganar o a perder. Éramos como unos amigos que nos conocíamos desde hace años. Aunque apenas lleváramos unas cuantas horas balando.

― Si, la única persona que sabe mi historia es mi hermana…. Y ahora usted. Así que le digo que le tengo algo de confianza para decir esto.

― Llámame Anthony, odio el usted, además es un buen nombre inventado.

Alce la mano en seña para que la estrechara.

― Puede decirme Marie. ― Rio y me estrecho la mano.

― Bien Marie. ― repitió y sonrió ― Debe saber que casi todos los matrimonios siempre son como el tuyo y el mío. Mis padres también estaban comprometidos, pero ellos corrieron con la suerte de amarse. Yo espero contagiarme de algo de esa suerte y tener un matrimonio como el de ellos.

― El matrimonio de mi padre también fue de esa manera, pero no resulto como él esperaba, mi madre es una persona con alma joven y mi padre no puedo con eso. Se separaron, pero volvió a conocer el amor.

― También eso puede suceder. ― Dijo Anthony, me miro y yo le sonreí como una estúpida― ¿Conoces a Mike Newton?

¡Ni que me lo recuerden! ¡Ese sujeto era espantoso! Era mi peor pesadilla. Me quede estática e hice una que otra mueca de disgusto y Anthony lo noto porque rio a carcajadas, esa vez no me causo nada de gracia. ¡Hablar de Newton era para morirse! Me daba tanto miedo estar cerca de él.

― ¡No me lo recuerdes! ― Grité, pero él no paraba de reírse, Anthony se cubrió la boca para tratar de callar sus carcajadas pero no le funcionó, yo seguía escuchándolas. Me había colmado la paciencia. ― ¿Qué tiene él?

― Está comprometido.

Levante las manos hacia el cielo y murmure un "gracias Dios".

― Esta ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado hasta ahora, lo digo en serio. ― Tosí en forma de broma ― ¡pobre la chica que será su esposa!

― Es verdad ― Aceptó ― Aunque creo que Mike será el afectado, Jessica Stanley no es una dulzura que digamos.

― ¿Jessica? ¡Esa parlanchina! Inventa rumores, es idéntica a su madre. Ahora siento pena por el pobre de Mike ― Aunque no mucha que digamos ― Pero sé que Jessica lleva años enamorada de él, me imagino que su padre logro cumplirle todos sus deseos a su hija prodiga.

― Darán muy pronto a conocer la relación, el señor Stanley ha hablado mucho con mi padre sobre eso, insinuándole que Jessica era una gran opción y que él la dejo escapar. ¡Cómo me alegro cuando mi padre le dio el no!

― ¿Te ibas a casar con Jessica? ― Exclame con horror. ― ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

Pero una parte realmente no quería que eso llegara a pasar. Jessica no se merecía a alguien como Anthony. La chica que estuviera a su lado tendría mucha suerte, sería una estúpida si no lograba aceptarlo. Anthony era ese tipo de caballero que te abriría la puerta para entrar, te llevaría rosas, algo romántico, lo podía ver en él.

― Si, bueno, no sé, no yo en un principio, si no mi hermano ― Dijo con cara de repulsión, algo que me alegro demasiado. ― Supongo que mi padre tiene en un estante a la chica que ha elegido para mí.

― Cambiando de tema, tu dijiste que querías un matrimonio como tus padres. Harás algo para que… ya sabes, ¿funcione? Enviarle rosas, darle poemas, no sé, algo sobre eso. Nunca he estado enamorada ni en una relación, así que no sé de mucho, ¡nada!

Me sonroje, yo quería que él tuviera una buena relación y yo no me preocupada en lo más mínimo en la mía. ¡Era patética! ¡Ayudo a un extraño y no puedo hacer eso por mí!

― He pensado en eso. ― se detuvo y sonrió para sí, mientras ponía sus manos en su regazo, quedamos en un silencio para nada incomodo, solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones. ― Pero no tengo alguna idea de cómo sea ella, ni sus gustos. He escuchados rumores de su actitud y… no creo que sea de alguna manera fácil.

― Me lo puedo imaginar… ¿escuchaste eso?

Podía jurar que eran toques en algún lugar, mire a Anthony el veía nervioso hacia la puerta, mire hacia esa dirección y vi como la manija se empezaba a mover. Demonios, ¡nadie podía verme en esta situación! Sabía que Mike callaría era un cobarde, pero… ¡dios! La manija se movía más rápido.

― Tengo que salir de aquí ― Dije ― No creo que nos deban ver a los dos juntos encerrados en una habitación, ¿qué van a pensar?

El enarco una cerca y susurro un "es verdad".

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por la habitación buscando algo.

No tenía ganas de abrir la boca, así que no lo hice, simplemente me deje guiar por Anthony. Me había soltado, mi brazo me dolía un poco por su fuerte agarré. ÉL comenzó a mover cajas y yo solo estaba parada como una estatua observando. No podía hacer nada, tenía un estado de shock por el miedo. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que, moviendo una caja a otra, buscando algo que no podía identificar, me incline para ayudarlo, pero lo único que recibí de su parte fue un "yo lo puedo hacer solo". ¡Hombres! Nosotras las mujeres también podíamos ayudar, se enderezo y volvió a tomarme del brazo. Apuntó hacia la pared.

― ¿Qué? ― Le pregunté, no lograba ver nada, no lograba ver lo que él quería que yo viera. Su rostro se tensó cuando escuchamos como la manija seguía moviéndose.

― Entre ahí. Es seguro, siga todo recto, no doble hacia ninguna parte, llegará sana y salva al patio trasero, téngalo por seguro.

Él quería que yo entrara a ¿ese conducto? ¡Yo no podía caber ahí! Lo mire con mi cara de miedo, y él lo comprendió, "es seguro" me dijo de nuevo, pero yo seguía teniendo ese miedo. ¡Podría toparme con algo horrible! Escuche como la manija seguía moviéndose. ¡Dios santo! Tenía miedo. Anthony me tomo del brazo y me empujo con dulzura hasta el ducto, pero yo estaba ahí parada, como una estatua de nuevo. No quería moverme.

― Marie ― Dijo Anthony ― Yo he salido por ese lugar, lo conozco bien.

Trague saliva.

― Es la única forma de salir de aquí ― Seguí, me tomo de los hombros y quedamos frente a frente. ― Tienes que hacerlo.

No sé cómo o el por qué pero sus palabras hicieron que tuviera una especie de valentía por unos minutos. Así que me agache hacía el conducto y empecé a meterme, era espacioso y grande, así que no tuve ni un problema. Empecé a gatear despacio.

Me detuve. Había escuchado la voz de Anthony y voltee.

― Un gusto en conocerte Marie ― Murmuro. ― Espero verla muy pronto.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. ¡Dios! Ese hombre era espectacular.

Anthony tenía razón, el conducto me llevo hacía el jardín trasero. Tuve una suerte inmensa de que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. Salí corriendo buscando alguna puerta para salir de esa gran mansión, ¡ni de loca regresaría a esa fiesta de nuevo!

No sé cuánto tiempo deambule buscando una salida. Pero cuando la encontré me sentía poderosa, salí corriendo hacía mi limosina. Me metí dentro de ella, pero sentí como si faltara algo. Porque en realidad faltaba algo.

¡Alice! Si, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ella?

Me baje de la limosina y fui hacia la primera persona que encontré, me imagine que trabajaba para los anfitriones por la forma de su vestimenta.

― Disculpe ― Dije. ― ¿Sabe algo de Alice Swan? ¿La ha visto?

― La señorita Swan aún continúa en la fiesta. ― Me respondió con delicadeza.

― ¿Podría dejarle un recado de parte mía? ― El hombre asintió. ― Dígale que Bella Swan ya se ha retirado y que la espera en su casa.

― Yo le informare señorita.

Murmuré un "gracias" y Salí corriendo a la limosina. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era una buena ducha, y una buena sienta.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en los asientos recordando el "Marie, espero verla muy pronto" de Anthony.

Sonreí por primera vez para mí misma.

* * *

**Muchishimas gracias por los bellos comentarios, son unas lindas, bueno, me han preguntando si la persona misteriosa es Edward, si, Edward es el que esta con Bella esta en estos momentos, pero los dos como no se conocen, no tienen la menor idea de quien es el otro. Así que no diré más para que al menos tengan una idea de como seguirá avanzando la historia. Les he respondido a todas, muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**Aquí les respondo a las personas sin cuenta:**

**Hearther Rossett: muchas gracias, espero que la historia te guste. ¡Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo! por ahora no tengo días para subir la historia. Besos.**

**Gaby Hernandez: ¿en serio te encanto? que linda, muchas gracias, por ahora no tengo días, pero el capítulo tres ya esta listo, y el cuarto viene en camino.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Acuerdo

******Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"Es hora de ser**  
**una mujer ****y las mujeres no lloran, ****no lloran , ****no lloran, ****no lloran"**

**big girls don't cry - fergie.**

* * *

**Capitulo tres.**

* * *

**Jueves.**

No había dormido como yo hubiera deseado, fueron horas en las que no pude pegar un ojo, me encontraba completamente despierta. Mi mente rondaba en diferentes cosas, la fiesta, Alice, Charlie, mi compromiso, en Anthony.

Estaba en contra de esa mierda a la que muchos llamaban amor a primera vista, no creía en eso, ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien la primera vez que la vez? ¡No podías! Es un extraño, ¿cómo puede gustarte sin llegarlo a conocer? Una parte de mi pensaba que el romanticismo siempre acababa terminando mal. Ya había visto algo como esos, mis padres, parejas divorciadas. La mayoría de las parejas terminaban de alguna manera u otra, yo no quería formar parte de ellos. Aunque también existían esas parejas feliz, las que llevaban años conociéndose y terminaban creando su primer cuento de hadas. Algo a lo cual yo nunca llegaría a experimentar.

Solo había dormido dos malditas horas. Incluso pude lograr escuchar los pasos de Alice entrando a nuestra habitación compartida. Ella sabía que yo no estaba dormida y me lazó sus historias divertidas sobre la fiesta. Yo permanecí callada escuchándola, no dije nada, solo esperaba a que Ali se callará. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Alice dejo de hablar, cayó rendida en su cama, si no fuera por sus ronquidos hubiera pensado que estaba muerta. Admiraba eso de Alice, su confort, su gran don de ser una floja nata y poder dormir plácidamente.

Fui la primera en despertarme, algo que ocurría no muy seguido. Miré hacia el despertador, este marcaba las cinco de la mañana, aún faltaban dos horas para ir al trabajo. Suspiré saliendo de mi cama con lio de mantas sobre mí. Mire hacia donde Alice, estaba en una posición poco común, pero seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Camine hacia ella y la tape, se removió incomoda, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Salí de nuestra habitación, todo se encontraba en silencio, como a mí me encantaba. Baje los escalones para ir directamente hacía el salón principal, para poder ir después ir hacia la cocina. La casa de Charlie era enorme, incluso podías terminar perdido.

Llegue hacía la cocina, nana Sue no se encontraba, su horario de trabajo iniciaba a las seis de la mañana, lo que era una suerte sino terminaría siendo interrumpida. Abrí uno de los cajones, sacando una cuchara de él y me dirigí hacía el enorme refrigerador. Me sentía como una ladrona en mi propia casa, algo totalmente ridículo.

Visualice rápido mi objetivo, mire hacia los lados. Nada. ¡Hoy era mi día de suerte! Tome el recipiente y lo destape para luego introducir mi cuchara y metérmela a la boca, ¡Dios! ¡Que sabor! ¡Me encontraba en el paraíso!

― ¿Isabella? ― Mi día de suerte se fue al carajo, ya estaba en serios problemas, trague saliva y me escondí dentro del refrigerador, tome la puerta que había abierto de este y logre tapar un poco más mi cuerpo. ― ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí?

― Se equivoca señor Swan, Isabella no se encuentra aquí, está arriba durmiendo aún. ― Imitar a Sue a escondidas me había beneficiado en algo por primera vez en mi vida, mi voz no era idéntica a la de ella, pero había desarrollado algo para que tuviera u cierto parecido, muy útil, como para estos momentos. ― Les estaba preparando el desayuno.

― Bueno… Sue, tengo una junta importante esta tarde. Llegaré tarde, diles a Alice y a Isabella que no me esperen para cenar. ― Trago saliva e intento decir algo, pero no salió nada de la garganta de Charlie. ― Eso es todo.

― Yo se los diré señor Swan ― Detestaba que Charlie mintiera acerca de su trabajo, reconocía a la perfección cuando mi padre mentía, y éste era uno de esos momentos. Él podría decirnos la verdadera razón de sus faltas, pero prefería una sucia mentira. ― ¿Le gustaría unos panqueques para el desayuno?

Era buena haciendo panqueques, ahora comenzaba a amar un poco las clases de cocina que Charlie me obligaba a tomar.

― Como usted desee Sue, para mí todo lo que haga está bien.

Escuche los pasos de Charlie alejándose. Salí de mi escondite y fui hacia las alacenas bajas que se encontraban debajo de la mesa del centro. Saque todo lo necesario para hacer panqueques. Tenía que decirle a nana lo que Charlie había dicho, tal vez al terminar pueda poner los panqueques en la mesa y subir hacia mi habitación y ser despertada como todos los días, sería una buena sorpresa…

― Ah, Sue, se me olvidaba.

¡Charlie! Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y me lance al suelo, esperando a que Charlie no pudiera hacerme una pregunta.

― Eh, ¿Sue? ― Pregunto Charlie, ¿qué podría hacer?, ¿responderle? Era lo más cercano a lo bueno, pero, tenía que agh…

― ¿Si señor Swan? ― Imité la voz de Sue.

― No le des chocolate hoy a Alice, ayer encontró algo de eso en la fiesta, y estaba algo… divertida por tanto azúcar. ― Levante un poco la cabeza, Charlie ya no se encontraba ahí, suspire y volví a levantarme, pero de nuevo los pasos y volví a agacharme. ― Sue… tampoco le des a Isabella, necesito que conserve su figura.

¡Yo no estaba gorda! ¡Y no me gustaba el chocolate! Estuve a punto de levantarme para responderle a Charlie, pero me aguante las ganas. Charlie no podía verme despierta a estas horas, porque si no estaría sometida a preguntas sobre la fiesta que prefería no responder.

Termine rápido de hacer los panqueques. Hice los favoritos de Alice, era una buena cocinera, Alice me lo repetía siempre, porque ella terminaba comiéndose lo que yo hacía.

Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para que dieran las seis de la mañana, así que puse la mesa, era un regalo mío para nana Sue, acomode los cubiertos en cada lugar. La mesa era enorme para que solo tres personas desayunaran diariamente en él, siempre se lo repetía a Charlie, pero él me contestaba que podría presentarse una ocasión especial. Acomode los panques el centro de los tres asientos para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de obtener uno. También había puesto los manteles y los platos, ahorrándole un gran trabajo a Sue.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación compartida con Alice. Abrí la puerta lentamente para no despertar a Alice que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Llegue hacia mi cama y me metí en ella, tapándome toda con las sabanas, esperando a que el despertador diera las seis.

Cerré los ojos y escuche la voz de Anthony llamándome Marie en mi subconsciente.

* * *

El desayuno resulto como yo esperaba, Sue se llevó una gran sorpresa, sabía que fui yo porque no dejaba de sonreírme, yo se lo devolvía. Alice también lo disfruto, ella se comió la mayoría de los panques dejándole tres a Charlie y dos a mí, que decidí guardar para el trabajo.

No tarde en arreglarme, decidí por optar un vestido rosa crema pegado al cuerpo. Era uno de mis favoritos, René me lo había regalado, me sentía cómoda con él y mi persona sexy interior se sentía satisfecha. Mi estilo era muy parecido al de Emma Stone, me encantaba la forma de la combinación de cada uno de sus atuendos, siempre se veía maravillosa. Tuve la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla, una persona fantástica con un gran gusto por la moda.

Tome la bolsa que Alice me había regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños, según ella era uno de esos bolsos Prada que combinaban con todo y eran muy difíciles de encontrar. El bolso era lindo y espacioso. Estaba lista para marcharme cuando recordé lo de Charlie.

― Alice, papá no cenará con nosotras hoy. ― Le avisé, ella me miro y entorno los ojos.

― Como si eso no fuera casi siempre. ― Se encogió de hombros, tomo sus llaves que se encontraban en la mesa cercana a la puerta. Siempre me preguntaba dónde iba Alice todas las mañanas. Su entrada a la empresa siempre era a las diez en punto, pero salía de la casa a las siete. Ya había intentado tratar ese punto, un intento fallido porque cambiaba siempre la conversación.

Tome mis llaves y salí de la casa, me dirigí hacia el garaje, no tenía el mínimo interés por los autos, me conformaba con tener uno lindo. Había logrado comprarme un Mercedes negro, me fascinaba, no era el coche de mis sueños, pero era útil. Abrí la puerta del coche y entre. Encendí el coche y salí del garaje. La empresa Swan no nos quedaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, siempre llegaba justo a tiempo. No tenía ningún interés hoy por la música así que puse la radio. Termine perdiendo porque todas las estaciones estaban poniendo una mierda de música. Así que opte por estar en silencio.

Deje las llaves al valet del edificio. Me acomode el vestido y me puse los lentes de sol, camine hacía las puertas y entre. Todos los días era lo mismo, personas a mi alrededor que me adulaban. No conseguirían un aumento ni nada con eso, pero seguían intentándolo. "Se ve hermosa el día de hoy señorita Swan", "Buenos días, señorita Swan, luce magnifica el día de hoy", "Siempre luciendo preciosa señorita", "Usted siempre radiante señorita Swan". No había un día en que no recibiera algo como eso. Era educada con ellos, siempre les contestaba con un gracias y una sonrisa. Pero en mi interior sabía que eran unos hipócritas, porque hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas con el mismo tema, no era mi problema ser más joven que ellos y haber heredado la empresa de mi padre. Estaban en mi contra, pero siempre mostraban la máscara amable. Eran unos idiotas si pensaron que sus críticas jamás llegarían a mis oídos.

La única persona a la que jamás había llegado a escuchar una palabra sobre eso era a Ángela Weber. Por eso se había ganado ser mi secretaria, llegamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Ángela siempre estaba a mi lado y se lo agradecía eternamente.

Me dirigí hacia los elevadores y presioné el botón del octavo piso. Cerré los ojos, ésta era la parte mala del asunto. No le tenía miedo a los ascensores, ya había superado eso, pero una parte de mi claustrofobia seguía en mí, no le había dicho a nadie, mucho menos a Charlie, él me hubiera metido de nuevo a esos proyectos para dejar el miedo. No sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, a que el ascensor se detuviera y yo me quedara dentro o el movimiento de este al subir y bajar que me ocasionaba mareos. Siempre que entraba en uno lo primero que hacía era cerrar los ojos y suspirar, para luego contar lentamente hacía cien. Todo el edificio sabía de mi miedo y por eso mi padre les prohibió subir al ascensor conmigo, él decía que la compañía no haría que pudiera superarlo. Y tenía razón, nunca me sentiría cómoda estando con una persona encerrados en esa caja metálica.

Ya había pasado un breve tiempo y no sentía que el elevador funcionara, podía escuchar con claridad el bullicio de la gente del primer piso, abrí lentamente un ojo y vi que las puertas del elevador no estaban completamente cerradas… porque había una mano que no se los permitía.

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar. Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¡Nadie podía desobedecer la regla de Charlie!

Dos personas entraron al ascensor, una mujer y un hombre. Me recorrí hasta el final, quedando pegada a una esquina. ¡Por culpa de ellos mi claustrofobia casi superada regresaba! Cerré los ojos de nuevo y conté en mi mente hasta el cien lentamente, respirando en cada número, era la única forma de calmarme. Las personas que estaban a lado mío empezaron a cuchichiar, no les preste la mínima atención, ¿para qué hacerlo? Terminarían despedidos inmediatamente por desobedecer una orden.

― Disculpe señorita. ― ¿señorita? La mayoría de los empleados me llamaban por mi apellido. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con a la mujer frente mío. Era delgada y muy alta, tenía el cabello rubio y una sonrisa en la cara que derramaba confianza. Nunca antes la había visto en la empresa.― ¿Me podría decir la hora?

Mire mi muñeca, y vi borroso los números del reloj, olvidaba que se me nublaba la vista cuando tenía demasiado miedo. Así que lleve mi reloj lo más cerca de mis ojos para ver mejor.

― Faltan cinco minutos para que den las siete y media. ― Respondí, baje la mano y volví a cerrar los ojos. Después recapacite en lo que dije… ¿7:30? ¡Había llegado demasiado tarde!

― ¡Emmett! ― Gritó la rubia, haciendo que me sobresaltará. ― Teníamos que estar aquí a las siete en punto, ¡fueron órdenes! Sabes que estamos en una situación difícil y tenemos que cumplir con todas las reglas, ¡y esa era una de ellas! Teníamos que haber llegado temprano, ¡pero no! tenías que haber parado a comprarte una hamburguesa, porque según tú, ¡morías de hambre!

Abrí los ojos, y miré hacia la parte de arriba, solo faltaban dos pisos más y llegaría a mi piso, y podía estar en la comodidad de mi oficina.

― Rose. ― Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Tenía el cabello negro y se le marcaban los hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Era mucho más alto que la rubia y era corpulento, podías ver a primera vista que acudía casi a diario al gimnasio, por tanto musculo que tenía. ― Tranquila, sé lo que hago. ― Me miro y yo regrese mi vista hacía la puerta. ― Presiento que la junta se retrasará un poco más de lo debido.

Después sentí las miradas de ellos dos, Rose y Emmett encima mío. Un piso más, pensé. Cuando el elevador abrió las puertas en el octavo piso, salí disparada del ascensor. Mire hacia atrás y las miradas de esos dos seguían en mí. Apresuré mi paso hacía mi oficina. Salude a Ángela como todos los días. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi oficina cuando Ángela se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

― Bella ― Dijo nerviosa. ― Tu padre hablo conmigo hace unos minutos, él estaba furioso, me pregunto dónde estabas, le respondí que no habías llegado, y creo que lo he empeore más, lo lamento tanto. Me dijo que te dijera que cuando llegarás vayas de manera inmediata a la planta de reuniones.

― Bien. ― Le agradecí a Ángela, y le dije que no se preocupara por los regáñanos de Charlie, el enojo se la pasaría muy rápido.

Camine de nuevo hacia el ascensor, empecé a jugar con mis manos, enredándolas y desenredándolas, solo había subido al piso quince una sola vez, y no quería repetirla, sentía mi estómago horrible.

Presioné el botón para llamar al ascensor y me quede parad esperando, mordiéndome el labio inferior, ¿por qué Charlie quería que yo asistirá a la sala de juntas? La última vez que había estado ahí, fue terrible, terrible de dos maneras, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida a media junta y Charlie me había preguntado no sé qué cosa y había hecho el ridículo en frente de varias personas.

El ascensor hizo el ruido que significaba que ya estaba listo para abrir puertas. Suspiré, esta vez no contaría hasta cien, esta vez no haría nada, sería como una persona normal tomando un ascensor…

No, no lo haría. No podía entrar a un ascensor con una persona que tenía enfrente. Era demasiado, estaba totalmente deslumbrada, la palabra guapo no iba con él, eso sería muy poco. Iba vestido con un traje de negocios como los que usaba mi padre, solo que a él le quedaban mejor, mucho mejor. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y este estaba ligeramente despeinado, tenía los ojos verdes muy claros, una cara perfecta, tenía una mandíbula delineada, todo él era muy masculino.

― Eh, ¿este es el piso quince? ― Preguntó. Yo negué la cabeza, tenía reseca la garganta, no podía hablar con un dios como él. ― Bueno, si no le importa, umm… gracias.

El ascensor se cerró. Y con eso mis ánimos. ¡Charlie me iba a matar! Presione repentinas veces el botón para llamar el ascensor, pero nada. Comencé a dar brincos y a pegarle la puerta. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Seguí presionando el botón, hasta que las malditas puertas se abrieron y yo entre y presioné de manera inmediata el botón que tenía el número quince. Olvide todo eso de mis problemas, ahora lo importante era llegar donde Charlie.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el edificio de juntas salí corriendo, hice maniobras que ni yo sabía que podía hacer, esquive a varias personas y murmuré demasiados "perdone". Cuando llegue a la sala de juntas toque la puerta y esta se abrió. Había varias personas sentadas. Incluyendo a la pareja con la que había compartido el ascensor en la mañana. Charlie estaba ahí también, junto a un hombre que nunca había visto.

― Bella ― Dijo Charlie. ― Llegas tarde.

― Lo lamento. ― Me disculpe y entorne los ojos, Charlie me lanzo una de sus miradas de decepción, la cual termine ignorando. ― Tuve problemas con los ascensores.

― ¡Oh! ¡Yo presencie eso! ― Dijo el musculoso, Emmett. La rubia, Rose le dio un codazo, yo solo gruñí bajo.

― Emmett cuida tus modales. ― Lo regaño el hombre que estaba junto a Charlie.

El murmuro una disculpa que ignore y me senté en uno de los lugares vacíos. Los demás siguieron hablando entre sí, Emmett y Rose, Charlie y el rubio guapo. Yo solo termine sentada en silencio.

A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta y Emmett dijo un "¡Por fin!" demasiado alto para mi gusto.

― Edward no es de las personas impuntuales. ― Comento el rubio guapo como lo había nombrado, Charlie le golpeó el hombro en señal de broma y dijo algo sobré un tal para cual.

Charlie fue a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué se suponía que era todo esto? ¿Por qué estas personas estaban aquí? ¿Y por qué el tal Emmett me estaba examinando como si fuera un animal? Me estremecí y el rio al notar mi reacción. Charlie dijo algo sobre pasar y que aún era buen tiempo y comenzó a reír de su broma, sin gracia. Emmett y Rose se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia otras sillas dejándome sola en la mesa. No sabía si tenía que imitarlos, así que comencé a levantarme y un "Siéntate Isabella" de parte de mi padre hizo que no lo hiciera.

Sentí como la silla de mi lado era ocupada, pero preferí no mirar, así que seguí con la mirada fija hacia el frente. Charlie, el rubio guapo, Emmett y Rose ocuparon las sillas que estaban frente a mí.

― Isabella ― Dijo Charlie. ― Te presento a Carlisle Cullen, presidente de la corporación Cullen. Es la persona de que tanto te hable.

Recordaba ese nombre, la no tan sana competencia de mi padre. Él no había dicho cosas muy lindas sobre el señor Cullen hace un par de años, y cuando se hizo el compromiso dejo de mencionarlo…

El compromiso, joder.

― Creo que ya entiendo porque estoy aquí ― Comencé a decir, mientras volvía a mi tic de morderme el labio inferior. ― Solo quiero decir, que no me siento preparada.

Todos los ojos fueron hacia mí, mierda, había metido la pata.

― Opino lo mismo que ella. ― Dijo la persona a mi lado.

Charlie me miro furioso y yo le respondí con una sonrisa insegura. Lo recordé diciéndome que toda esta cosa del compromiso era de suma importancia y que no tenía que decir nada, solo asentir y sonreír.

― Lo lamento, yo no… no quise decir eso, soy… solo… nada.

― Ahora que los dos saben de qué va este asunto. ― Inició Carlisle. Me acomode mejor en mi asiento para ponerme recta. ― Edward, Bella, es el momento de conocerse. Isabella pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad en algunas semanas. El acuerdo establece que cuando la heredera de la empresa Swan cumpla los dieciocho, el acuerdo iniciará a ponerse en pie, con los puntos establecidos. En las carpetas que tienen de frente están todos los puntos corregidos y aceptados por Charlie y por su servidor. Además los acuerdos y una que otra regla. Sé que el tiempo no fue suficiente para ti Edward. Y para ti Isabella, creo que darte la noticia a una temprana edad, tampoco fue lo mejor que hemos hecho, pero esto se tiene que cumplir por el bien de estas empresas, y por el bien de ustedes.

― Necesitamos este compromiso para el bien de cada empresa. Yo necesito de Carlisle y él necesita de mí. ― Interfirió Charlie.

― Los dejaremos solos un par de minutos para que revisen todos los puntos, después que hayan leído todo, nosotros les explicaremos mejor cada detalle. ― Explicó Carlisle, todos sonrieron y se levantaron de sus lugares.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Estábamos completamente solos, ese tal Edward y yo. Tome con cuidado la carpeta y comencé a leer los acuerdos.

**ACUERDOS DEL COMPROMISO ESTABLECIDO ENTRE ISABELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN, HEREDEROS DE LAS EMPRESAS SWAN Y CULLEN ING.**

**1. Los siguientes términos van con el contrato del compromiso establecido, cada párrafo ha sido revisado y corregido. **

**TERMINOS FUNDAMENTALES:**

**2. Los dueños de la empresa Cullen y Swan han acordado un compromiso con sus herederos para establecer una unión de empresas, ambas empresas expresan de manera segura que el contrato no podrá violarse de ni una manera, ya que después de haber firmado, ya nada puede cambiar.**

**3. Isabella y Edward han aceptado los términos establecidos por sus padres, los términos son confidenciales y no pueden ser hablados fuera, solo entre las empresas que han planificado la unión.**

**4. El incumplimiento del contrato puede llegar a tener serias consecuencias, las cuales el señor Charles Swan y Carlisle Cullen han decidido. No darán ni una explicación sobre ellas. **

**5. El contrato del compromiso debe ser leído por aquellos que están sometidos en él, deben leerlo de manera lenta, para poder interpretar de manera correcta todas las razones dadas en él.**

**ANEXOS:**

**6. Para que el contrato se lleve a cabo y sea completamente oficial, la señorita Isabella Swan debe cumplir la mayoría de edad establecida (dieciocho años). Pueden haber unos inicios acerca de la planeación con los siguientes puntos:**

**7. Los herederos Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan deben vivir juntos en su propio departamento, como una pareja normal.**

**8. Isabella Swan debe usar siempre el anillo dado por Edward Cullen en cualquier momento, para dar a entender que ella está comprometida.**

**9. Deben comportarse de manera cariñosa frente a las personas cuando su compromiso se dé públicamente.**

**10. Isabella y Edward no pueden hablar acerca de su compromiso planeado en ninguna circunstancia con otra persona que no sea su familia.**

**11. La boda se realizará unas semanas después (días que se hablaran entre las familias) del cumpleaños número dieciocho de la señorita Swan.**

**12. Cualquier tipo de maltrato, verbal o físico deberá ser comunicado.**

**13. No pueden llegar a tener ni una sola pareja mientras el contrato este en pie, cualquier tipo de infidelidad será castigado de manera severa (hablado por Charles Swan y Carlisle Cullen).**

**14. El contrato será de una duración de diez años. Si la pareja desea continuar su vida una a lado de la otra, no se tendrá ni un solo problema.**

**15. Las cosas materiales que regalará en alguna ocasión especial de parte de la pareja deben ser aceptados**

**16. Para que las empresas puedan confirmar la unión de la empresa Swan Ing y la empresa Cullen Ing, se necesitará un heredero procreado por Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.**

**Firma del señor Cullen: **

**Firma de la señorita Swan:**

No esperaba que todo eso fuera tan repentino. Todo fue de un día para otro. Inicie esta mañana horneando panques y ahora, ahora me encuentro a lado de mi comprometido. No lo quiero mirar, no quiero hacerlo, y no lo deseo. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser yo la involucrada en todo eso?

Las puertas se abren y entra un alegre Charlie, seguido por Carlisle, y terminar con Rose y Emmett. Cierran la carpeta con cuidado y miro a todos. No puedo ser valiente en esta ocasión y no me interesa que estas personas me vean llorar. Ya no puedo ser la Isabella Swan que jugaba con muñecas, ya no puedo ser esa Isabella que le encantaba tomar fotos, ya no puedo ser ni una Isabella normal.

Charlie comienza a explicar y yo no le prestó atención, solo sigo sentada ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no desee una vida como esta, yo deseaba enamorarme de una persona como cualquiera lo haría. Deseaba mirarla a los ojos y decirle a los ojos "te amo" de manera fácil, pero no siquiera me atrevía a mirar a la persona de mi lado que sería mi futuro esposo. Sentía como las lágrimas caían en mi rostro, ni siquiera me atreví a limpiármelas, eso me demostraba que yo no era fuerte, ya no lo era.

Rose me miraba con la cara triste al igual que Emmett, Charlie me ignoraba como yo a él.

― Creo que Isabella y Edward necesitan un tiempo a solas. ― Dijo Carlisle, Charlie asintió y todos salieron de nuevo dejándonos solos.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte, no me importaba que escucharan, mis hipidos eran interminables para mí, quería cesar pero no podía, todo eso era por todas las cosas que me habían arrebatado.

Hice lo que jamás pensaría que haría, me lance a los brazos de Edward. Él tampoco lo espero porque sentí su sorpresa al momento que lo abrase y pase mis manos por su musculosa espalda. Necesitaba un abraso en esos momentos y él era el único ahí quien podía dármelo. Me recibió bien, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a murmurar un "está bien" haciendo que yo llorara más, porque nada jamás estaría bien.

― Creo que interrumpimos su momento íntimo. ― Murmuro Charlie. Me separé de Edward y comencé a limpiarme las lágrimas.

― No, está bien. ― Le respondió Edward y yo no dije absolutamente nada.

Charlie y Carlisle se pusieron frente a nosotros.

― Los señores Newton y Stanley nos han invitado a una cena esta noche, en honor a los viejos tiempos. Ellos saben de su compromiso, así que ahí comenzará la dura prueba.

― ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ― Pregunté, todos los ojos fueron de nuevo a mí, gruñí bajo.

― Actuar como una pareja Isabella ― Me regaño Charlie, solo era una simple pregunta, no era para tanto, entorne los ojos y le hice una mueca que no logro ver por suerte. ― Tendrán que estar en la casa de los Newton a las ocho. Deben llegar juntos, así que Edward te irá a buscar Bella, estate puntual, Alice te ayudará con lo que necesites, ya hable con ella.

― Correcto.

― Edward ― musito Carlisle. ― No vayas a hacer algo estúpido hijo.

El gruño y yo reí bajo. Al menos no era la única afectada ahí.

― Pueden retirarse.

Me levante teniendo la cabeza baja, iría rápido a mi oficina para terminar con todo el papeleo y unas graficas de la empresa y me iría directo a casa. Ahora entendía porque Charlie le dijo a Sue que no cenaría hoy, y yo lo acompañaría en eso. No, yo no dejaría a Alice sola en casa, tenía que convencer a Charlie de llevarla a la cena.

Presione el botón para llamar al ascensor y este abrió las puertas rápido. Apreté el botón con el número ocho para ir directamente y acabar de una vez con todo eso.

― Te veré esta noche Isabella. ― ¿Qué? ¿Edward? Mire hacía mi lado y él estaba parado a lado mío.

Era la primera vez que le veía la cara. Él era el dios del elevador que me había dejado deslumbrada. Mi garganta se reseco de nuevo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarme en mi piso. Baje, mire hacia atrás.

― Esta noche. ― Repetí.

Pude notar su sonrisa en su cara antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

* * *

**He cumplido y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, el cuarto estará en proceso, es la cena con los Stanley y los Newton. Creo que ese capítulo estará entre mis favoritos, pero bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Y para los que me seguían en mi historia "¿ Irías conmigo?" debo informarles que la historia ya esta completa y ya he subido el epílogo. Y también voy a re editar mi historia "Esta soy yo, este eres tu" espero que pasen a leer, bueno. Disfruten, Besos.**

**_Call me stewart - andrea._  
**


	4. Cena, 1era parte

******Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"No sé absolutamente  
Cómo decir  
Cómo me siento  
Esas tres palabras  
Dicen mucho,  
No son suficientes."**

**Chasing cars - Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

* * *

No tenía miedo de estar con Edward. O eso era lo que me repetí toda la mañana.

No estuve concentrada en el trabajo. Toda la mierda del matrimonio estaba encima de mí. Nunca iba a acabar y yo lo sabía, y Edward también estaba involucrado en este problema, pero él lo había aceptado bien, eso era lo que me yo imaginaba.

Él no hablo, se comporto como un caballero, me abrazó, y lo odie por eso. ¡El no debería estar bien! Yo no estaba bien y no podía asimilar eso, ¿por qué él si? ¡Estaba a punto de casarse con una desconocida!

No odiaba a Edward por su actitud, lo odiaba porque el estaría en mi vida y estaría arruinándola. ¿El pensaría eso de mí? Me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

Nunca me enamoraría de Edward, eso estaba claro. Yo no quería hacerlo, lo único que le encontraba atractivo a Edward era la apariencia y su voz. ¡Ni una cosa más! Y no te puedes enamorar de eso, sería algo hipócrita. Además, no conocía a Edward completamente. Si no quería enamorarme de él, mucho menos quería lograr ser su amiga.

Tal vez, incluso, si toda esta cosa del compromiso no hubiera existido, podría a ver una casualidad de que él y yo nos encontráramos y con el paso del tiempo ser amigos. Pero eso no ocurrió. Y no iba a ocurrir.

Yo no me enamoraría de él. Y él no de mí. Haría cualquier cosa para que eso sucediera.

― ¿El azul con negro? O, si quieres verte mas femenina, ¿El rojo con negro y blanco? ― Levanté mi vista y vi a mi hermana sosteniendo los vestidos.

― No soy buena a la hora de escoger ropa. ― Respondí. ― Esa eres tú.

― ¡Es verdad! ― Gritó y miro ambos vestidos. ― ¡Azul con negro! Ese resaltará tus curvas, además con esto puedes ponerle los nuevos tacones que te he comprado. ¡Ah! Y también te quedaría maravilloso si te planchara el pelo. ¿Dónde deje esa cosa?

― Alice. ― La regañé. ― Solo es una cena normal, como todas las cenas a las que hemos asistido.

― ¡No! Bella, esta será la cena en donde Edward y tú, serán presentados como pareja, ¡Por primera vez! Y Jessica estará ahí, ¿sabías que se casaría con Mike?

― Alice…

― ¡A lo que voy! Sé que esa arpía tiene algo de bajo de la manga, ¿no es algo raro de que hayan organizado una cena, uh? ¡Ella nos odia! Y lo ha demostrado varias veces, así que me imagino que le dijo algo a su padre y como éste la consiente a montones le cumplirá el capricho a su única hija.

― No creo que ella nos odié. ― Repliqué. ― Tal vez tenga celos, ¿no crees? Odiar a alguien es malo…

Maldita sea, yo odiaba a Edward y después con lo que había dicho me sentía una hipócrita.

― Jessica nos detesta desde la primaria cuando la conocimos. ¡Estropeaba mis dibujos! ¡Y a ti te difamaba!

Rodé los ojos. Alice tenía razón, Jessica tenía algo contra nosotras dos desde que la conocimos. Pero nosotras no le permitimos que nos hiciera la vida imposible, si no al contrario. Jugábamos a una guerra, ella hacia algo y nosotras le respondíamos con algo peor.

― Pensé que estabas satisfecha con pegarle goma de mascar en el cabello. ¿Eh? ¿Lo recuerdas? Reímos como locas todo el día.

― ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Le dijo a Jasper que yo era un duende concede deseos!

Reí con el recuerdo. Jasper fue corriendo hacia donde Alice para preguntarle si era verdad y porque nunca se lo había dicho si eran los mejores amigos. Alice solo gritó y se lo negó a Jasper. Le sacó toda la información y después fue conmigo. Me sacó a media clase. Los maestros consideraban a Alice muy dulce y cuando ella apareció a mitad de mi clase de Geografía llorando, el maestro me dejó salir. Ella me contó todo y yo solo reí y recibí un golpe de parte de mi hermanita. Ella me dijo que tenía un plan y se encargaría de eso sola porque ella ya era mayor por haber pasado a primer grado.

Cuando terminaron las horas que faltaban para salir. En todo el pasillo se escuchó un gritó y Jessica Stanley salía corriendo llorando porque alguien le había pegado goma de mascar en el cabello. Alice salió minutos después riendo y yo me le uní.

― Vale, fue un buen momento, creo que jamás lograré olvidarlo.

― ¡Es imposible no olvidarlo! ― Dijo. Alice se dirigió hacía el armario y saco unos tacones negros para luego entregármelos. ― ¡Hoy usarás estos!

Hice una mueca. Pude haberle reprochado sobre eso, pero no tenía ganas.

― Bueno.

― Mmmm.

Me puse el vestido que Alice había elegido por mi, también me calcé los tacones. Solo faltaba mi cabello.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo y Alice estaba detrás mio con el planchador, separando los mechones que ya estaban listos.

― Así que… Bella. ― Dijo con inseguridad, trate de voltear a mirarla pero conseguí que me jalara del cabello y volví a mirar al frente. ― ¿Cómo es tu prometido?

― Uh, él es alto. ― Respondí.

― ¿Alto? Necesito mas detalles Isabella.

― Bien, bien. ― ¿Cómo podía iniciar describiendo a Edward? ― Se llama Edward, tiene el cabello cobrizo y lo lleva despeinado, y creo que… uh… le va bien, eh, es alto, se nota al instante que va al gimnasio, no es flaco, ni gordo, es normal. Tiene los ojos verdes, y su voz es muy varonil, y tiene una linda sonrisa.

― Entonces ¿no es feo? ― Preguntó Alice y yo suspiré.

― No, no lo es. ― Admití.

― Entonces, tú… ¿podrías enamorarte de él?

― No lo creo. El amor no es lo físico, es emocional.

― También es físico si lo vez de otra manera.

¿Qué? Alice ya había terminado con mi cabello, así que tuve toda la oportunidad de voltear a verla, su cara era un poema, así que la mía debía ser peor, porque estaba sorprendida con que Alice dijera eso.

― ¿A que quieres llegar Ali? ― Pregunté y la miré con incredulidad. Alice se ruborizo.

― Bueno, yo, si, yo… he leído algo, y bueno, quería preguntarte, y uh, no sé como empezar.

― Si no le sueltas, no te diré nada. ― Le advertí. ― Última oportunidad Ali…

― Los dos tienen que dar un heredero. ― Mierda, no quería que ella me recuerde eso. Trague saliva y me puse lo mas seria que pude. ― ¿cómo lo harán? Bueno, yo sé como se hacen los bebés y tu igual…

― Algún día Alice, por ahora no.

― ¿Cómo le mirarás? Bella, la primera vez, siempre se recuerda, mucha gente me lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo lo harás con Edward si no le amas?

― ¡Yo no quiero Alice! ¡No! Yo sé que ese bebé vivirá en una familia sin amor. Yo no quiero hacerle eso. ¡Quiero embarazarme por amor! ¡No por dinero! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Yo no podría ni verle a los ojos a Edward después de todo eso.

― Pero tiene que suceder eso, para que todo eso del compromiso funcioné. ― Me recordó.

― Yo no quiero terminar embarazada a los dieciocho Alice. No.

― Pero papá…. ― Inició, pero la interrumpí.

― ¡Papá puede irse a la mierda ahora mismo!

― Vale, vale, olvidemos que yo he preguntado eso, no quiero molestarte.

No le respondí. Y Alice aceptó bien mi silencio.

Terminé con la satisfacción de que Alice me acompañaría a la cena. Desde un principio ella había estado incluida. Charlie le avisó a Sue que ninguno de los tres cenaríamos en casa esa noche, quitando lo que había dicho al principio, cosa que Sue jamás supo porque nunca se lo mencioné.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que dieran las ocho en punto. Y yo estaba sentada en la sala mirando la televisión uno de esos programas de cocina en donde todos se insultan entre si y el jefe máximo decide a quien eliminar y a quien no.

― El tipo gordo del equipo rojo saldrá, será eliminado por abrir la boca por estúpido.

Me viré y encontré a Edward detrás mio. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura, su cabello estaba de nuevo despeinado, pero no se le veía mal, nada mal.

― Gracias por arruinarme el final. ― Le regañé.

― No hay nada de malo decirte, ya que están repitiendo la primera temporada completa y ya he visto este episodio.

― Pero existen personas como yo que nunca tocamos el control de la tele, uh.

El rio, y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del sillón. La ignoré y lo hice por mi cuenta, escuché como el lanzaba un suspiro.

― Tengo el coche estacionado fuera. ― Dijo. Yo entorne los ojos.

― ¡Bella! ― Gritó Alice. ¡Oh, genial!

Alice bajó corriendo de las escaleras para llegar junto a Edward y yo.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludo a Edward. ― Tú debes ser el prometido de mi hermana. Soy Alice, pero puedes llamarme Ali, todos lo hacen.

Alice le tendió la mano y Edward se la estrecho. Y luego hizo algo que no me esperé, besó la mano de Alice.

― Un gusto en conocerla en persona señorita Alice.

― ¡Ah! Si que eres un caballero. ¡Bella! ― Alice me sacudió el brazo como cuando éramos pequeñas y ella estaba emocionada. ― ¡Te casarás con un caballero!

Edward rio y yo solté un bufido.

― ¿Nos acompañará esta noche? ― Le pregunto Edward a Alice, y esta solo sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

― No, yo me iré con mi padre. Tu y Bella se irán juntos.

Terminamos despidiéndonos de Alice y Edward me condujo hacia su auto. Era un Volvo. Era hermoso, era de color negro y era enorme. ¡Yo quería uno así!

Edward me abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera estirar el brazo y hacerlo por mi cuenta. Le murmuré un gracias y el me respondió con un "no hay de que".

La casa de los Stanley estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que tardaríamos un poco en llegar. El silencio en que estábamos era algo incomodo. Yo solo miraba por la ventana y Edward miraba hacia el frente sosteniendo el volante con los puños cerrados, le miré de reojo, tenía la mirada perdida y la barbilla tensa.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Me aventuré a preguntarle.

― Si. ― Respondió fríamente. ― ¿A qué vino la pregunta?

― No sé. ― Admití y me acomode mejor en el asiento. ― Estabas callado.

― Y tu igual Isabella.

― Bella. ― Le corregí. ― Yo solo estaba imitándote.

― Bueno. Este silencio es algo incomodo para mi. Jamás había estado en uno. Salvo una vez, pero, yo tenía ganas de dormir, aunque había ruido, así que no debe contar mucho como un silencio.

― Vamos pares. ― Cambié de tema, porque no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Vamos pares. ― Repetí y nos apunte a los dos. ― Hemos elegido el azul esta noche.

― Lo he notado. ― Dijo. ― Te sienta bien el azul, Bella.

Yo me ruboricé.

No hable con Edward por mucho tiempo porque llegamos donde los Stanley muy rápido para mi gusto. La casa de Jessica era enorme, era una mansión increíblemente hermosa. Ya le había dicho eso a Jessica una vez, y alardeo a mas no poder, por eso nunca le hacia un elogio hacia ella.

Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y se lo agradecí nuevamente. Estaba a punto de caminar hacía la casa, cuando Edward me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

― Hay que actuar como una pareja. ¿Recuerdas?

Yo solo asentí. Edward me tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Yo le miré sorprendida, jamás había hecho algo así en mi vida y no creí que él se tomaría muy bien su papel de comprometido.

― ¿Llevas el anillo que te he comprado? ― Alce la mano para que el mismo lo comprobará con sus propios ojos. ― Bien.

Caminamos tomados de las manos, hacía la puerta de la mansión de los Stanley, Edward toco el timbre y esperamos por unos momentos. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, Edward me jalo hacía él y mi cabeza fue directamente hacia su pecho por mi baja estatura.

― ¡Oh! Mira a quienes tenemos aquí, a este par de tortolitos que no pueden separarse. ― Dijo el señor Stanley, si no fuera porque estaba aturdida por el rápido movimiento de Edward hubiera bufado. ― Pase, todos están aquí, solo los esperábamos a ustedes.

Me separé del pecho de Edward, sentía la cara caliente por que debía notarse demasiado que estaba ruborizada. Edward y yo no separamos nuestras manos. Caminamos así hasta el salón principal de los Stanley. Todos estaban ahí, Alice, Charlie, el señor Carlisle, incluso Emmett y Rose.

― ¡Bella! ― Dijo Jessica cuando se acercaba a mí jalando a Mike. ― ¡Que alegría es verte después de tantos años! Mike, ¿nunca te mencioné que Bella y yo éramos las mejores amigas en la primaria? Pasamos momentos espectaculares.

Alice rio a carcajadas cuando Jessica termino de hablar. Estaba segura que Ali había escuchado todo lo que Stanley había dicho y no resistió su risa. Reí bajito y Edward me miró confundido al igual que Mike.

Miré a Alice y le guiñé un ojo.

― Hubieron buenos momentos. ¿Recuerdas cuando alguien te pego goma en el cabello? Oh, saliste corriendo y llorando, aun lo recuerdo. ― Me burlé.

― Oh, bueno, algunos no tan buenos, igual. ― Dijo Jessica con tono de falsedad fulminándome con la mirada.

― Yo no recuerdo malos Jess, Alice y yo disfrutamos mucho esos años.

Jessica iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por la cocinera anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

Terminé sentada justo a lado de Jessica y de Alice, Edward se encontraba al frente mio y su lado estaba Mike y su padre.

La entrada fue una sopa de cebolla. Al instante que la cocinera la dejaba frente mio, la aparte cuidadosamente para que nadie viera mi falta de educación. Todos comieron tranquilos y yo solo observaba. Nadie dijo nada de mi comportamiento. No era mi culpa ser alérgica a las cebollas, además, ¿sopa de cebolla? Eso era un asco.

― Dime Bella, ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Edward? ― Preguntó Jessica. Rio y se paso la servilleta por los labios para limpiárselos. ― Los veo tan enamorados. ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo fue que caíste en sus redes?

Jessica terminó de hablar y todas las personas de la sala se me quedaron viendo.

― Bueno… Edward y yo… ― ¿Qué podía decir? No sé me daba bien mentir y mis mentiras eran malas. Me regañé a mi misma en mi cabeza, yo inventaba historias en la cabeza, tenía que tener una. ― Conocí a Edward en una librería. Nunca me lo había topado. Él me confundió con una empleada.

― La empleada más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron ver. ― Me interrumpió Edward. Le miré y el me guiño un ojo, rodé los ojos por su gesto atrevido, pero aun así debía de terminar de contar una historia.

― Pero yo no lo era. ― Repetí. ― Se acercó a mí preguntándome el precio de un libro y yo le contesté que no trabajaba allí. Me pidió disculpas y se retiro y yo seguí buscando el libro que necesitaba para unas clases. No volví a ver a Edward en esa librería por varias semanas…

― Pero ella no sabía que yo siempre estaba ahí. Supongo que fue amor a primera vista. Para mí, claro. Cuando miré sus ojos por primera vez y vi el sonrojo de su cara cuando le pregunte por el libro, me pareció la persona mas hermosa que había conocido. ― Dijo Edward. Él era un haz con todo esto, se lo tomaba muy bien. ― La veía leer la mayor parte del tiempo, su cara de concentración era muy mona, además me fijaba muy bien de sus gustos. No sabía como acercarme a ella.

― Y tiró café encima de mi. ― Respondí.

― Eso no fue verdad, fue un accidente. ― Se defendió Edward. Esto resultaba muy divertido.

― Pero aprovechaste esa oportunidad para hablarme. Me pediste disculpas y me invitaste a almorzar para recompensarlo, insististe demasiado y terminé aceptando.

― No me arrepiento de haberle tirado el café. ― Rio Edward y me miro. ― El almuerzo fue muy entretenido y nos seguimos frecuentando demasiado.

― Fue una experiencia linda. ― Comenté.

Todos nos miraron a Edward y a mí. ¿Qué hacía ahora?

― ¡Que linda historia de amor! ― Gritó Alice, para poder quitar el silencio incomodo.

― ¡Oh! No me imagino como Edward te pidió matrimonio, debió de ser muy romántico. ¿No? ― Dijo Jessica y lo asentí con la cabeza. ― ¡Mike fue muy romántico cuando me propuso ser su esposa! Mira Bella, ¿qué te parece mi anillo?

Jessica estiro el brazo para dejar su mano en frente de mis narices mostrando su anillo en el dedo.

― Es muy lindo Jess. ― Le alabe, y me tiré un poco hacia atrás para alejarme de ella.

― Bella leva el anillo de compromiso de que ha pertenecido a mi familia en generaciones― Comentó Edward, le miré y me sonrió. Me estaba ayudando a dejar mal a Jessica, o al menos era eso lo que yo pensaba.

― Si, y me ha encantado. ― No mentí, el anillo en verdad era muy hermoso. No sabía que el anillo le perteneciera a la familia de Edward. Y a pesar de todo él lo compartió conmigo ― Es muy hermoso.

― ¡Qué hermoso! ― Dijo con falsedad Jessica. ― No quiero sonar mal educada, pero necesito hablar con Bella unos momentos. No se preocupen, llegaremos antes del postre, solo es algo entre chicas.

No tuve tiempo de contestar porque Jessica me tomo de la mano y me saco muy rápido de la habitación.

* * *

**Lamento demasiado no haber podido subir la historia. Me quede sin computadora, porque el cargador se terminó echando a perder y fue un caos. No espero poder actualizar con frecuencia, lo lamento, pero estoy en mis primeros días de clases.**

**Y con lo que me han preguntado mucho, del por qué Bella no reconoce a Edward, lo sabrán dentro de dos capítulos más, ahí habrá una explicación detallada, ya lo tengo TODO planeado en mi cabeza. Y si tienen alguna duda, denmenla a saber y los responderé el mensaje. No pondré la explicación TAN DETALLADA, porque eso sería darle spoilers, y no me gustaría que dejarán de seguir la historia por saber.**

**¿Creen que la historia llegue a los 40 reviews? Mis ideas llegan cuando veo que a las personas les gusta la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**call me stewart - Andrea.**


	5. Cena, 2do parte

******Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"Soy una silueta**  
**que se va preguntando de vez en cuando**  
**¿Se ha terminado ya?**  
**¿Volveré a sentir de nuevo?"**

**silhouette - owl city.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

* * *

Nunca he podido confiar en Jessica, ella no era una de las personas más agradables que se pueda conocer. Podías conocer su lado hipócrita al momento de conocerla.

En el momento en que me tomó de la mano y me jaló del salón, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, no de manera física, si no a la manera de Jessica, a los sentimientos, tratando de confundirte. Ya había presenciado esa táctica de Jessica, cuando cursábamos primaria. Había empleado eso con algunas de nuestras compañeras. Y a esta edad debía ser aún peor.

Y yo era su objetivo esta noche.

Jessica me arrastro por unos salones principales hasta llegar a la parte no techada de la casa.

―Creo que me has lastimado el hombro por el jaloneo Jess. ― Murmuré. Pasé la mano por el hombro y trate de masajearlo para ya no sentir la sensación extraña que tenía en esos momentos.

―¡Va! Todo está bien. ¿Y qué si estuviera roto? Sería algo bueno para mí en estos momentos.

La voz de Jessica cambio de un momento a otro poniéndose mas duro. Olvide el dolor del hombro y la miré fijamente. Tenía en la cara una sonrisa sínica, que daba miedo tan solo verla, me recordaba a las pocas protagonistas que había visto en una película de terror. Si antes estaba asustada, en estos momentos me sentía horrorizada.

―¿Jess? ―Jessica se había volteado quedando espaldas a mi, así que caminé hacia ella para tocarle el hombro.

Pero no logré poner ni un solo encima de ella, porque Jessica me tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que me sobresaltará y me asustará mucho más.

―La tan tierna e ingenua Bella está comprometida. Nunca pensé en llegar a ver ese día, aún recuerdo cuando usabas esos aparatos en los dientes y tenías la cara llena de acné. ¡Oh! Como poder olvidarlo. Te veías tan… ¿Qué palabra puedo utilizar Isabella? ¡Ya sé! Ñoña.

Sí, pensé que algo así llegaría a pasar de parte de Jessica, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que volver con el tema del pasado? Era pasado, eso ya estaba olvidado.

―¡Y mírate ahora Bella! ― Siguió parloteando Jess. Ya no permaneció en su lugar, si no que en vez de eso, dio vueltas a mí alrededor tocando mis brazos o mi cabello. ―Estas lista para tener la empresa de tu padre. Pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad, Te estarás casando y… tendrás un heredero.

Me quede en blanco con lo último. Yo ya sabía que me enfrentaba a eso. Si Jessica creía que yo tenía una vida perfecta, estaba en lo más erróneo. Yo no disfrutaba eso. Ni siquiera lo podía aceptar aún.

No le reclame nada a Jessica, esperaría a que terminará, después me retiraría e iría con Edward para decirle que no me sentía bien y que quería irme de este lugar.

Jessica no terminó. Siguió hablando, mencionando cosas sin sentido sobre mí, y mi vida, como si ella fuera la experta y supiera todo lo necesario de mí persona.

Esperaba a que Edward se diera cuenta que ya había tardado lo suficiente con Jessica y pasará por aquí para ver si me encontraba bien.

Pero no sucedió. Edward no se asomo por ningún momento. Y yo seguía en pie cerca de Jessica que, había cambiado de tema y se dirigía a su vida de niña riquilla. Quería irme, irme de ese lugar y llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero más que nada, deseaba ver a Anthony. Necesitaba que él me sacara una sonrisa de nuevo. Había pensado mucho en él en estos últimos días. Quería saber si su matrimonio estaba como el mio. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? ¿Su prometida llegaría a amarlo alguna vez?

―Y así será todo esto de la apuesta, ¿A qué no es estúpida Bella?

―Uh, ¿Qué? Perdona, ¿Qué apuesta? ―Jessica había hablado demasiado que deje de prestarle mi atención, ella alzo las cejas y se cruzo de manos y me fulmino con la mirada y movió los labios formulando la palabra "estúpida".

―La de nuestras familias Isabella. ¿La princesa no tenía idea? ―Jessica rió a carcajadas y sonrió hacia mi dirección. Chasqueo la lengua y siguió. ―Como te dije, escuche a nuestras familias hablando sobre nuestros compromisos. Estaban discutiendo con una tercera persona, ah, pero el señor Cullen estaba allí igual, pero no creo que él haya sido esa tercera persona.

Jessica se detuvo y camino hacia la entrada de la habitación y miro hacia el corredor como si estuviera buscando algo. O por lo menos tratando de ver si alguien no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Camino de nuevo hacia mí y me tomo de los hombros empujándome hacia otra habitación.

Cuando las dos estuvimos dentro Jessica miró hacia fuera y después cerró la puerta muy despacio. Se volvió y me miro directamente.

―Esto no lo puede saber Nadie, ¿entendido? ―Preguntó.

Yo asentí y me sentí en el sillón más cercano que encontré. Jessica se paro en frente mio y continúo hablando.

―El señor Cullen, mi padre y el tuyo hablaban sobre un trato, la otra persona escuchaba. Tenían en mente algo de una primera persona y esta lograría ganar. ¿Confuso, uh? ― Asentí ―Yo pensé lo mismo. Después pegué la oreja mas cerca a la puerta y escuche algo que me dejo la piel china.

Me estremecí, que Jessica estuviera revelándome algo lo hacía aun mas extraño.

No confiaba en Jessica, por supuesto, pero mirarle la cara en estos momentos le hacía mucho más creíble. Jessica estaba algo pálida y enredaba los dedos extrañamente, y esos eran signos de nerviosismo, estaba segura.

―¿Qué has escuchado? ―Pregunté.

―Cosas malas Isabella, muy malas. ―Dijo Jessica alzando la voz tratando de hacerla tétrica. ―Es sobre un trato entre nuestras familias. La empresa Swan esta con la Cullen, mientras que la Stanley esta con la Newton.

No conocía bien a las demás empresas, pero estaba segura de que si Charlie había organizado esto era para el bien de la empresa. Y yo era su sucesora, por lo que yo tenía que mantener el bien de ella. También Mike y Jessica e incluso Edward eran los sucesores, o eso era lo que creía yo, por lo menos. Jessica seguía hablando, lo sabía porque movía los labios, pero yo no escuchaba nada. Me encontraba en uno de esos momentos donde todo a mí alrededor desaparecía y yo estaba en medio de la nada.

―Por lo que han decidió que la primera persona que tenga al bebé, se quedará con los vienes de esa persona misteriosa. Si no estoy del todo mal, creo que la empresa Voulturi es una de las más poderosas, me imaginó que nuestros padres invitaron al Voulturi para hablar del trato ―Continuó Jessica, mientras caminaba a mi lado moviendo los brazos y llevándoselos a la cara.

Me quede helada.

Así de que eso se trataba, por eso querían al bebé.

Pero yo no quería a un bebé. Yo no estaba lista para tomar el papel de madre, yo quería tener un bebé por amor. Y si lo tenía dentro del trato sería… espantoso.

Pero el contrato decía que tenía que tener uno dentro de mi matrimonio con Edward. Lo había pensado, por supuesto, pero me había planteado tenerlo después de… no sé, algo mas de cinco años junto a él. Pero ahora, con esto, sentía que el tiempo tenía que acortarse mucho más.

Si quería que la empresa Swan funcionará con los implementos de los Voulturis, yo tenía que "ganar" a las empresas de Jessica y Mike. Una parte de mi, mi cerebro decía que era lo más conveniente para sacar a la empresa Swan de su estándar y elevarla aún más alto junto con la Cullen. Pero mi corazón decía que todo esto estaba equivocado, que yo no tenía que hacer eso, que tener una familia no era el caso de una apuesta, por supuesto que no, tener una familia constaba de amor y cariño. Pero yo no tenía nada de eso, aún. Yo quería más tiempo, pero con esto, el tiempo que necesitaba se había desvanecido.

―Entonces, ¿tú y yo? ¿Somos las encargadas de hacer que todo esto… funcione?

―Creo que somos las principales Bella. Tenemos que estar pendientes, uh, ¡como decírtelo! Con tu poco cerebro de niñita, tenemos que… seducir a nuestros futuros esposos. ¡Pero que va! ¡Para eso existe la noche de bodas!

Jessica se quedo frente mio riéndose en mi cara, mientras yo veía el suelo y trataba de contener mis lágrimas. Hubiera preferido otra cosa, pero, ¿por qué un bebé? ¿Acaso no tenían sentimientos? Y además, yo no podía hacer eso con Edward. ¡Yo no le amaba! Ni siquiera podía soportarlo.

Pasaron minutos y noté que Jessica ya no se encontraba en el mismo salón que yo. Ya no podía escuchar su voz por ningún lugar. Me levante del sillón y camine hacía la puerta, tome la perrilla y la abrí. Tampoco estaba ahí. Me había dejado sola.

Vale, eso era lo mejor para mi, necesitaba estar sola unos minutos y tratar de pensar en mi y aunque me doliera admitirlo, en Edward. Tanto él, como yo estábamos comprometidos en eso, era nuestra responsabilidad.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni Edward, ni yo teníamos la culpa de toda esta mierda! De pequeña había rezado muchas veces, había pedido ser una persona normal como mis compañeras de escuela, que tenían padres normales que no planeaban que su hija subiera al poder pronto. Y nada de eso había funcionado.

Me encontraba en una mala posición en estos minutos, no quería pertenecerle a nadie, quería ser yo misma, quería crear mi vida.

―¿Bella? ¿Estas aquí? ― Edward. Podía reconocer su voz en cualquier parte. Dos días de conocerlo y su voz se había quedado grabada en mi mente.

―Aquí Edward. ―Le llame, levantando el brazo para que pudiera encontrarme.

Edward camino hacía mi, era un estrecho no muy corto, así que tuve tiempo de admirarle. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, mas de lo normal para una persona. Edward era fuerte y se notaba a simple vista, y sus ojos, verdes como la primavera y me recordaban mucho a algo…

Anthony. Sonreí al recordar el nombre. Sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los de Edward, pero, en el mundo muchas personas tenían ojos verdes, debía ser solo una vaga casualidad.

―Jessica nos dijo que no te sentías bien, Bella y he venido a ver como te encuentras.

Sonreí. Después de todo, en el corazón frio de Jessica, aún rondaba algo de calor.

―Me siento mejor ahora. ―Mentí. Edward no debía saber esto todavía, tal vez, mañana sería un buen día para contárselo. Pero no esta noche. Todo estaba encima de mí y no tendría la fuerza para contarle todo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación sin techo, yo miraba las estrellas mientras Edward jugaba con sus manos, le miré de hurtadillas varias ocasiones y solo vi confusión en su rostro y pocas veces abría la boca para decir algo, pero de repente de cohibía y volvía a cerrarla. Yo suspiraba repentinamente cuando recordaba todas las palabras de Jessica.

Aunque no tenía del todo claro de que iba la relación de los Cullen y los Swan con la empresa Voulturi. Había escuchado hablar de ella repentinas ocasiones, la empresa Voulturi era reconocida por todo el mundo, tenía una buena calidad en productos y todos aspiraban formar parte de ella. Pero, con la poca información que tenía, no entendía del todo bien cómo es que la empresa Voulturi había conectado con nuestras empresas y había formado una especie de trato/apuesta. Éramos reconocidas en varios países, pero existían mejores empresas que las nuestras, tenía que admitirlo. Pero no, los Voulturis nos eligieron a nosotros.

Mire a Edward de nuevo, tenía los hombros tensos y la cara roja, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo.

―¿Estas bien Edward? ―Pregunté. Edward se asusto en mi repentino ataque de curiosidad, y se enderezo de manera rápida.

Su cara quedo más roja de lo normal. Al principio no dijo nada en absoluto, trataba de controlar su respiración inhalando y exhalando.

―Vale, su… supongo que si.

Nunca me imaginé que una persona como Edward llegará a tartamudear. Si lograbas verlo a simple vista, se veía como un hombre seguro se si mismo, así como las palabras que salieran de su boca, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

Con el paso de los días llegaría a conocer más a fondo a Edward. Algún día. Pero por ahora, trataría con el Edward que se encontraba a mi lado. Mi futuro esposo, el futuro padre de mis hijos…

―Estas roja. ―Apuntó Edward, yo enrojecí mas, lo sentí por la forma en que mis mejillas se calentaron. Vale, describir a Edward como el padre de mis hijos, resultaba algo embarazoso.

―Lo dice la persona que aún tiene la cara como tomate. ―Respondí. Edward oculto su cara por unos minutos y de nuevo regreso hacía mi. ―¿Y bien?

Edward me ignoro después de haberle llamado la atención. Paso un rato y ya estaba harta de estar sentada en un silencio incomodo. Necesitaba hablar de algo. No me sentía cómoda de esa manera, necesitaba hablar.

―Creo que es hora de irnos ya Bella. Necesitamos hablar.

El "necesitamos hablar" de Edward me dejo aturdida. Primero Jessica, ahora él. ¿Tenía más malas noticias para mí? Si fuera así, sería el colmo, me convertiría en la persona con más mala suerte del mundo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me paré, alisando el vestido y quitando las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado por estar demasiado tiempo sentada. Caminé a lado de Edward, pero él me detuvo con su brazo. Le miré confundida y susurró "pareja", después me tomó de la mano y entrelázalo nuestros dedos como si fuéramos como una pareja más.

La mano de Edward estaba caliente y se sentía agradable. Sentí algo en el estomago, esa sensación de nervios, la última vez que había tenido una, fueron las veces en que me había subido a un elevador. Y por lo que sabía, esa sensación no se me quitaría durante horas.

Edward y yo caminamos pasando todos los salones de la casa de los Stanley para llegar a su comedor, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Charlie y el Sr. Carlisle, hablaban con el Sr. Stanley y Newton, así como Emmett y Rose, con mi hermana Alice. No vi a Mike por ningún lado y eso fue muy bueno, después de fijarme bien, vi que Jessica no se encontraba en la sala igual.

Ella. ¿Ya había iniciado con la estúpida apuesta? ¡Trabajaba muy rápido! Mientras que yo, seguía sonrojándome con tomarlé la mano a Edward, entonces, ¿Cómo se sentiría tener sus manos por todo mi cuerpo?

Me sonroje con la idea. ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo yo podía pensar esas cosas? No, no eran buenas a mi edad. E involucraba a Edward y a mi ¡desnudos! Sentí la cara más roja, mucho más roja. ¿Cómo era posible que en estos momentos pudiera imaginarme todas esas cosas sexuales frente a tantas personas? Y Edward se encontraba a lado mio. Gracias a Dios, Edward no podía leerme la mente, porque si fuera así, había hecho la cosa más penosa en mi vida.

Miré el cuerpo de Edward, él no estaba mal, por supuesto que no, era muy apuesto y cualquier chica se enamoraría de él. Pero él estaba conmigo y su suerte de "chico apuesto" había terminado, ya que pronto estaría comprometido con "horrorosa Swan".

Una persona como Edward no merecía estar a mi lado y yo no merecía estar a su lado.

Edward pudo haber encontrado a alguien que lo amará, pero no, él estaba conmigo, y yo no era una persona romántica, si no, todo lo contrario, era muy fría como el hielo.

―Debemos irnos pronto, será mejor que nos despidamos Bella.

Susurré un "si" y nos dirigimos hacía nuestros mayores que reían a carcajadas por lo que cada quien contaba.

―¡Isabella! ¡Edward! ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? ¿Por qué no disfrutan de esta maravillosa cena? ―Inquirió con desdén el Sr. Stanley.

El Sr. Newton entono los ojos al verme, me tenía rencor por haber rechazado demasiado a su hijo, ya que el Sr. Newton añoraba pertenecer a la empresa Swan, pero su deseo no pudo cumplirse ya que la empresa Cullen había ocupado ese lugar y él tuvo que conformarse con los Stanley, pero aun así, el animaba a Mike a enredarse conmigo a pesar de tantos rechazos y su hijo como todo el Don Juan que era, no negó la idea.

Me pegué mas al cuerpo de Edward para ya no seguir viendo esas miradas de odio hacía mí. ¡El tipo ni siquiera tenía discreción! ¡Me lo restregaba en la cara!

Edward me correspondió con un abrazo y me beso en la cabeza. Sentí la cara roja de nuevo, esta noche era "La noche del sonrojo para Bella Swan" ¡Pero era culpa de Edward de que yo tuviera la cara como un tomate!

―Fue una cena muy divertida Sr. Stanley. ―Dijo Edward sonriendo. ―Pero, mi prometida y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender. Y espero que entienda lo importante que es y pensamos retirarnos en estos momentos.

―¡Oh! Comprendo lo que los dos quieren hacer par de tórtolos ―¡Vale! Que el Sr. Stanley tenga la mente pervertida y haga que yo mal piense de la misma manera era espantoso. ¡Oh, Dios! ―Espero volver a verlos pronto. Edward. Bella.

―Que tenga una buena noche. ―Susurré. Mi voz en estos momentos no funcionaba de la manera correcta con todo lo que había ocurrido y también con las insinuaciones poco indecorosas.

Carlisle y Charlie sonreían, ¡Par de hipócritas! ¡Ellos querían esto! Pero no, oh, no, yo no se los daría fácilmente, tendría que contarles de todo lo que me había enterado y no se les haría para nada divertido. Además yo no era de esas personas que conocían a una persona únicamente dos días y ya se encontraba acostándose con él, ¿Ellos pensaban que yo era así? Para nada, yo no dejaría que nadie me tocará a dos días de conocerlo, ¡que estúpido sonaba!

Edward estaba mudo y con la cabeza gacha, tal vez, incluso él había entendido todo y se estaba lamentando estar a mi lado en estos momentos.

Nos despedimos de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor, deseándoles una buena noche. Tratamos de buscar a Jessica y a Mike por todas partes, pero no los encontramos, así que decidimos marcharnos. Sabía bien los planes de Jessica, pobre Mike esta noche sufriría al estar bajo los encantos de Jessica.

Fuimos en busca del auto de Edward. Él como un buen caballero, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar, le murmuré un "gracias" y él sonrió con esa sonrisa al estilo Edward.

Subí al auto y esperé que me llevara a mi casa. Pero, al momento de salir a la carreteara, Edward doblo hacía otra dirección, había tomado diferentes rutas y había confundido caminos. Después de media hora me di cuenta que él no trataba de llevarme hacía casa, porque, ¿Cómo una persona tardaba media hora en tomar rutas de pocos kilómetros?

Me estaba preocupando. Era de noche y solo estábamos Edward y yo. No creía que Edward fuera una persona sádica y tratará de matarme o peor aún, violarme. Pero en esos momentos eran los pensamientos que se cruzaban en mi mente por culpa del miedo.

Ya había pasado una hora y seguíamos tomando la misma carretera. Tenía ganas de voltear y preguntarle a Edward si estábamos perdidos, pero tenía tanto miedo que decidí no hacerlo. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y estaba preocupada. Tenía gas pimienta en la bolsa, además tenía a Alice en mis llamadas frecuentes y sabía el arte de la protección, había tomado clases de eso y había logrado obtener una cinta marrón.

El auto paro y Edward bajo de él. Yo me quede pegada a mi asiento, vi a Edward rodear el auto para abrirme la puerta. El tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir, yo dude al momento de tomarla, "se valiente Swan" me dije. Tomé la mano de Edward, él me ayudo a salir.

―Cierra los ojos Bella.

―¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? ―Edward me miró con cara suplicante y obedecí sus órdenes, cerré los ojos. ―Ya están, ¿A hora qué?

―Abrirás tus ojos cuando yo te diga, ahora, solo te guiaré.

Edward me tomó de los hombros y yo me tensé. El me acarició la espalda en signo para relajarme, pero fue todo lo contrario, los nervios se me subieron. Edward me condujo por un camino estrecho y rocoso, pasé a tropezar en repentinas veces, pero Edward estaba ahí y terminaba sujetándome. Pasaron minutos y sentí que el camino rocoso desaparecía y era remplazado por algo más suave, como si fuera pasto.

―Abre los ojos Isabella.

Abrí los ojos y estos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en tanto tiempo. Era un campo, pero en el centro había un pequeño arrollo, y habían varias rocas inmensas cerca de él, todo me recordó a un pequeño manantial Japonés que había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Miré a Edward y él solo me sonrió. Jamás pensé que Edward me trajera a un lugar como este. Me arrepentí de haber pensado semejantes estupideces en el auto cuando él me traía hacía aquí. Tal vez, incluso, algo pequeño, Edward estaba ganándose puntos para ganarse mi amistad. ¿A quién engañaba? Yo no estaba hecha para hacer amigos y Edward no se merecía a una persona como yo.

Edward trataba que esto funcionará, me daba cuenta, pero, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí en estos momentos? ¿Por qué había decidió traerme aquí y no llevarme a casa? En el fondo le agradecía no poder estar en casa. No quería ver la cara de mi padre en esos momentos, solo quería estar lejos, lejos de esas personas hipócritas. Y Edward no era una de ellas, porque él, él compartía lo mismo que yo en estos momentos.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí Edward? ―Pregunté. No quería arruinar el momento que Edward había creado, pero quería saber la razón por la cual él me había traído hasta aquí.

―Supongo que quería hacer las cosas como son. ―Dijo. Se paso las manos por su cabello despeinado. ¿Eso era un tic de nerviosismo? Definitivamente eso lo era.

Edward terminaba confundiéndome aún mas en todo lo que me decía: "Hacerlo bien", "Desde un principio debió haber sido así", "quiero tratarte como realmente lo mereces" Pero, ¿A qué quería llegar? Seguí parada en el mismo lugar donde estaba con la cabeza gacha, Edward caminaba de derecha a izquierda y de regreso y se tocaba la mandíbula y el cabello. Trataba de hablar, abría, la boca, luego la cerraba de nuevo y continuaba caminando.

Yo podé haber iniciado la conversación, pero no estaba en las condiciones, y ¿Qué debía decir? No sé, algo ingenioso entre Edward y yo, o algo sobre mi vida y esas cosas.

―Bella, ¿Puedes acompañarme? ―Edward me tendió la mano y la tome. De nuevo, entrelazo nuestros dedos y me llevo cerca del arrollo.

No me había dado cuenta que las rocas estaban muy pegadas y en ellas habían espacios en los que se podía cruzar. Edward fue detrás de una de las más grandes. Sentí miedo, ¿qué se suponía que era eso? Entre en pánico cuando Edward me soltó la mano y el entró entre las piedras. ¡Dios santo! ¿Me había abandonado? ¿Qué hacía ahora?

―Bella, es por aquí. ―La voz de Edward me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Miré cerca de la roca, pero no había ni un rastro de Edward. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Una mano salió entre las otras y tomo mi brazo tirando de él. Grité por el miedo. Edward suspiro y salió entre las rocas. Se coloco detrás mio y me empujo los hombros para caminar. Pase cerca de las rocas, pero, no entre ellas. Edward las había rodeado, no había pasado entre ellas. La entrada era en forma de hojas caídas, como una cortina, colgaban como hileras, en ellas había diferentes tipos de flores con diferentes tamaños y colores.

Era completamente hermoso. Me sentía en un cuento de hadas. Recordaba mis momentos felices de niña, viendo mis películas de Barbie y disfrutando lo que era la mágica para mi, en ese entonces.

Cruzamos debajo de las hileras, eran muy espesas, estas rosaban con mi cuerpo haciendo que sintiera cosquillas. Me salían unas risitas y después de un rato así, Edward se unió a mis risas.

Cuando terminamos de cruzar el corto estrecho de esa cortina de yerbas me di cuenta que esa parte estaba iluminada, habían cientos de faroles por todos lados y velas rosadas colocadas encima de mesas con manteles blancos. Sonreí como una estúpida al momento de ver todo eso.

Edward… ¿Él había hecho todo eso? ¿Solo por mí?

―Es hermoso Edward. ― Admití, este lugar era un lugar de en sueño. Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, para alejar la realidad.

―Lo he mandando hacer para ti. ―Dijo, lo miré y el me lanzo una sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de abalanzarme hacia Edward y besarle.

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Aún no.

Me sorprendió y alegró mucho las palabras de Edward. Era muy lindo de su parte. Y era la primera vez que alguien hacia esto por mí. Tal vez, Edward se estaba tomando muy bien su papel de "prometido" y yo no lo había intentado. Tendría que hacer algo para recompensárselo.

―Ven, Bella, ya es la hora. ―Siguió Edward, me llevo hacía una de las bancas que se encontraban en medio de ese bello campo lleno de luces.

Mire hacia el cielo oscuro. Esta noche había sido un día de sorpresas, donde todo sucedió y yo ni siquiera pude haberme lo imaginado. Las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. Me recordaba a las historias que mi madre me contaba:

"_¿Vez el cielo Bella? ¿No es lindo verlo lleno con tantas estrellas? Cada pequeño punto representa el sueño de esas personas creativas y creyentes. Tú y yo tenemos una estrella ahí arriba. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que nuestra pequeña estrellita podrá concedernos un solo deseo, pero ese deseo debe venir del corazón, y si en verdad, en verdad, lo quieres, tu estrella te lo cumplirá mi querida Bella"_

Fueron uno de los momentos más felices que había vivido con mi madre, ella y sus locuras que logró contagiarme y hacer que el cielo me encantará.

"_¿Sabes por qué las estrellas brillan mucho más esta noche? Porque es tu cumpleaños mi princesita, cada 13 de Septiembre, las estrellas darán su mayor resplandor y te recordarán que todas las personas te amamos."_

Hoy las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. Pero no era mi cumpleaños. Eso significaba que pasaría algo bueno a una persona. Y me alegraba que esta noche fuera buena para una.

―Yo quiero hacer esto de una buena manera Bella. ¿Me lo permitirías? ―Preguntó Edward, enarque una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería.

Edward me tomo de las dos manos.

Después acento una rodilla en el suelo.

¡Oh Dios! No podía ser lo que me estaba imaginando. No podía.

Saco una caja negra que tenía dentro de la chaqueta.

Era eso, lo que me imaginaba. Mi corazón latía como un loco.

―Isabella Swan. Prometo estar contigo todos estos años, protegiéndote y estando a tu lado, defendiéndote, pero sobre todo hacerte sonreír cada día, para que muestres la hermosa sonrisa que les das a las personas cuando tienes amor en tu hermoso corazón. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Me acababan de pedir matrimonio. Mi prometido, pero el no siguió las reglas de la firma de un papel, como Charlie y Carlisle nos hicieron hacer. Él lo había hecho de manera real, cambiando palabras, sustituyendo "amor" en ellas. ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Debía mandarlo a la mierda? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Nunca esperé que Edward Cullen fuera un hombre cursi y romántico, pero tampoco esperé que él me soltará una proposición en medio de todo eso...

¡Estúpida! ¡Esa era la razón por la cual él te trajo aquí! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo cuadraba en estos instantes, pero yo no lo había notado.

Noté como Edward esperaba mi respuesta. Dios me salvará en estos momentos.

―Sí ―Acepté. ―, Sí quiero ser tú esposa Edward.

Edward sonrió y yo sonreí.

Y después los dos nos quedamos en la misma posición, porque no sabíamos que hacer. No podíamos besarnos, porque, yo no estaba lista para obsequiar mi primer beso. No estaba lista para muchas cosas.

Rompí el hielo y me tiré a los brazos de Edward, era un abrazo amistoso, Edward al principio se tensó, no se espero que yo me lanzará, sonreí en su hombro y sentí que el pasaba sus manos en mi cabello, tocándolo y suspirando.

Tal vez, después de todo, sería una buena noche.

* * *

**Viernes, 21:49 hrs.**

Habíamos hecho el mismo recorrido que la primera vez en la fiesta de disfraces. Alice había entrado por la puerta principal y yo por una de los lados.

Alice había dicho que por ser el segundo día, los invitados disminuirían lo mínimo, pero cuando pasarán más, se haría más notable.

La orquesta tocaba y las parejas bailaban. Yo me encontraba recargada en una de las paredes, había convencido a Alice de que me ayudará con el traje, para que Newton no lograra reconocerme. Estaba funcionando en estos momentos. No sé que había hecho Alice, pero funcionaba y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Había recibido varias propuestas para un baile, las rechazaba de manera cortes, poniendo una excusa en el medio. No se me daba tan mal. Y por tanto rechazo ya nadie se me acercaba. Estuve casi toda la noche buscando a Anthony, pero no hubo rastros de él. ¿El ya no había sido invitado a la fiesta? Él había dicho que estaría toda la semana, suplicaba que él no hubiera faltado esta noche. No me rendí y seguí buscando, él tampoco se encontraba donde nos conocimos por primera vez, por lo que, terminé imaginando que él estaría en la sala, donde todas las perdonas estaban socializando en estos momentos.

―Buenas noches Marie. ―Su voz había cambiado, pero tenía que ser él, Anthony era él único en este lugar me llamaba de esa manera. ―¿Me concede esta pieza?

No lo dude ni un segundo, acepte al instante.

―Será una buena noche Anthony. ―Murmuré sonriendo, el rió y tomo mi brazo para llevarme hacia la pista de baile llena de gente.

* * *

**Aquí me tienen, con un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Lamento haber desaparecido, pero todo eso ha sido por culpa de la escuela. He pasado a otro grado y desde el primer día de clases nos han marcado tarea como locos. ¿Pueden creerlo? Y el viernes estuve toda la tarde creando este capítulo. Vale y puede que incluso sacará otras historias. Una de twilight y una de The mortal Instruments. ¿Alguien gusta de esta saga? ¿Podría decirme? Para que comparta la historia que he creado entre Clary y Jace.**

**Lo primero que les diré es que, no prometo actualizar seguidamente y no tengo días para hacerlo. Pero trataré de hacer algo de tiempo, repito, NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA, aunque tarde en actualizar.**

**Segundo:**** Me han pedido que alargue un poco mas los capítulos, no se preocupen los que vienen estarán mas largos. Teniendo en cuenta que estos son de mas de 15 hojas en word.**

**Otra cosa, necesito de su ayuda, he perdido una historia, en realidad son dos, y me encantaría que me dijeran si alguna vez las han leído:**

**1. Edward y Bella serán los padrinos de bodas de Alice y Jasper,****(Tanto como Emmett y Rose)** ellos dos los acompañan a todos los lugares posibles para complacer a la pequeña duende, pero ellos no quieren enamorarse por temor a que si lo hacen y no funciona terminarán echando a perder la boda de sus mejores 

**2. Alice ha tenido la idea de llevar a Edward y a Bella a unas "vacaciones" a Italia, pero lo que en realidad ha tenido en mente es celebrar la boda de ellos dos ahí, pero ellos dos no lo sabían, ya que ellos no son nada. En medio de eso, Edward se lo pide, pero hay un misterio con el sacerdote que los casará, ya que va posponiendo la fecha, al final resulta que hay un trafico de cuadros de arte y Bella es secuestrada.**

**¡ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME AYUDARÁN CON ESO! ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Estuvo muy mal? Dejen sus opiniones.**

_**call me stewart - andrea.**_


	6. Atrapados

******Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**

**"Quiero estar siempre junto a ti.  
Quiero abrazarte fuerte ahora mismo.  
Prometo secarte las lagrimas.  
Te daré todo lo que tengo."**

**Crossing Field. -Lisa.**

**{Les recomiendo mucha la canción es de mis favoritas}**

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

* * *

Estoy cómoda estando cerca de Anthony.

Me siento atraída hacía él, pero no de manera sentimental relacionada con amor. Lo mío con él solo llega a la amistad.

Anthony tiene algo que hace que le tenga confianza. Es la primera vez lo siento, nunca lo llegue a sentir con Jacob. Estaba con él solo por seguridad y por experimentar por primera vez la amistad, después de todo, nada de eso había funcionado.

Pero, con Anthony, estar con él es una sensación extraña que nunca antes he experimentado. ¿Comodidad? Eso es lo más cercano, no tengo manera de explicarlo, pero me siento diferente, no soy Isabella Swan, la heredera de la empresa Swan.

No.

Solo soy Bella, Bella a secas, donde el Swan nunca se pronunciaba. Y se siente bien, porque Anthony me trata como la verdadera yo, porque él no sabe quién soy yo en realidad y espero que nunca se llegue a enterar. ¿Y si eso arruinaba lo que se estaba formando?

―Un dólar por cada pensamiento tuyo no me haría nada mal. ―Se burló de mi Anthony.

Me saca de mis pensamientos. Me sonríe mientras danzamos en la pista de baile. Yo con mis brazos posados en sus hombros y él con las manos en mi cintura. Bailar no se me daba mal, pero tampoco soy una excelente bailarina, pero estando con Anthony mis torpes pasos no se notaban demasiado.

―Sigo pensando cómo es posible que tu voz haya cambiado estos días.

Ya se lo he mencionado antes y me ha dado millones de explicaciones, pero ni una sonaba bastante lógica, después de un rato molestando de esa forma a Anthony terminé dándome por vencida. Pero en estos momentos no podía decirle a él que me sentía cómoda con su compañía, ¿o sí?

No, terminaré asustándole.

―Ya te lo he dicho, la primera vez que nos conocimos tenía problemas en la garganta. La tenía infectada y mi voz sonaba diferente, ¿contenta

―Pero fue un gran cambio de voz. ―Alargo el "gran" para enfatizar y burlarme de él. Anthony rueda los ojos y ocasiona que el antifaz se le moviera unos milímetros.

¿Qué hay detrás de ese antifaz? ¿Qué clase de persona es él? Lo que se hasta ahora de Anthony es que tenía los ojos verdes, pero esta noche se veían más oscuros, pero conservaban la tonalidad verde. Y también su cabello cobrizo, eso era característico de él. Pero ese antifaz ocultaba todo lo demás, deseo tanto saber que hay detrás de él.

¿Él puede ver detrás de mí? ¿Está pensando en cómo soy en realidad?

No. Él no esta pensando realmente en eso.

Las manos de Anthony están en mi cadera, se siente realmente bien, estar con él hace que mis pocos conocimientos del bailen parezcan profesionales. Anthony logra que todo parezca fácil, incluso mi vida.

―Dime Marie, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu nuevo esposo? ―Me pregunta Anthony. Miro hacia él y veo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

―Aún no es mi esposo, pero, me casaré con una buena persona. ―Afirmo. ¿Qué puedo decirle de Edward? Lo conozco muy poco. ―Es amable y un gran caballero, pero no sé si lo hace por obligación o solo por cortesía. En mi familia no confiamos muy rápido en otras personas.

―Conmigo lo has hecho. ―Me recuerda Anthony.

―Por supuesto. ―Respondo. ―Tú has sido la primera persona a la que le he depositado mucha confianza y aún no he entendiendo el porqué.

―Han de ser mis encantos. Estoy completamente seguro de eso. ―Bromea Anthony. Él es una persona que derrochaba confianza, a veces deseaba ser como él. ―Las mujeres no pueden resistirse a mi belleza.

Le proporciono un golpe en un hombro y él suelta un «_Ouch_».

Siento como la mano de Anthony se despega de mi cintura y la posa en mi espalda baja, me ruborizo por su movimiento, no sé cómo, pero el rostro de Anthony ahora se encuentra muy cerca del mío.

―No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para tener una charla como esta. ¿Quieres acompañarme al balcón? El aire es mejor fuera que aquí dentro.

Asiento y salgo junto a Anthony, él no me ha soltado la mano. Mí vista esta fijamente en ellas. Ya he sentido una sensación muy parecida a esa, pero no logro recordar donde.

Anthony hace que me olvidará de la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. El tiene un efecto en mi.

Anthony me ha hecho cruzar casi todo el salón.

Hubo una ocasión en que cruce a lado de Alice. Me sentí algo hipócrita, ver a mi hermana allí, tratando de encontrarme. También vi muy bien como el Sr. Cullen estaba justo al lado de ella haciendo lo mismo. Lo primero que se me cruzo en la mente fue Edward. ¿Lo estaba traicionando estando junto a Anthony? Aun no estábamos casados y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, ¿verdad? Porque yo no quiero ser como esas personas infieles.

No quiero defraudar a Edward después de lo que hizo por mí.

Pero estaba Anthony… Él me hace sentir cosas que jamás he sentido.

Siempre había un_ "pero"_ en todas las conclusiones que estaban en mi cabeza.

Edward era lo correcto, pero Anthony, él también lo es.

Yo quiero tener una amistad con Edward, pero también con Anthony.

Me grito mentalmente. Tengo que hablar sobre eso con Anthony y lo haré después. No lo haré de inmediato, porque ¿Qué demonios puedo decirle? ¿Cómo puedo iniciar?

Sería muy grosero decirle que no puedo tener su amistad debido a que yo estaría casada con un hombre al que no amaba y que el contrato decía que la infidelidad sería un castigo, pero, ¿eso que hacía era infidelidad? Yo no conozco nada acerca de eso. Ni siquiera sé cómo es estar enamorada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He llegado al trabajo con ojeras que dan miedo. Permanecí demasiado tiempo en la fiesta junto a Anthony. Con él, el tiempo se va volando.

Charlie me ha pedido ir a su oficina para tramitar unos papeles que necesitaba la empresa, pero lo que yo sé es que detrás de eso hay un doble sentido, no íbamos a tramitar papeles, hablaríamos de ese matrimonio.

He estado sentada por más de una hora tecleando, acomodando papeles, organizando juntas y llamando a demasiadas personas que no conocía, pero sé que son importantes para la empresa. Si ésta era mi presión, no me puedo imaginar que se sentiría estar al poder.

―Bella, tu padre te está buscando, quiere que vayas a su oficina. ―Ángela se acerca a mí y me da unas palmadas en la espalda en forma de ánimo. Le sonrío, después de todo Ángela es la única persona que es amable conmigo por gusto.

Me paro del asiento y voy hacia la oficina de mi padre. Pero primero tengo que pasar por el infernal ascensor.

Me siento incomoda en él. Pero esta vez tengo la sensación que hay algo diferente.

La subida ha sido normal, pero la sensación de angustia continúa en mí. Siento que he hecho algo mal, necesito recordar que es.

Ya lo tengo decidido, la bajada, será por las escaleras. No bajaré por el ascensor, prefiero hacer la bajada a pie a que lo electrónico actué por mí.

Entro a la oficina y me encuentro a varios rostros familiares.

Charlie, Rose, Emmett, el Sr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme quien me ha sonreído de manera amable cuando he puesto un pie en la sala. Ella es la única que desborda confianza.

Todos me han saludado. Yo les devuelvo el saludo por educación.

―¿Y bien? ―Pregunto. Todos los pares de ojos presentes me miran. ―Supongo que hablaremos del compromiso y no sobre trabajo.

Charlie enarca una ceja y suspira.

―Solo tenemos que esperar a Edward e iniciaremos estos Isabella.

Carlisle saca su celular y marca a un número que debe ser el de Edward. El SR. Cullen no puedo pronunciar una palabra. La puerta de la oficina se ha abierto y aparece un Edward despeinado y con cara de cansancio.

―¿Te acabas de levantar? ―Le pregunta Emmett. Edward levanta la cara, se le nota que está cansado. Tiene ojeras, pero aun así sonríe y tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto. Es maravillosa.

No debería estar pensando en eso, porque lo odio.

―No, estaba trabando Emmett. ―Responde Edward. ―Una persona como tú sin responsabilidades jamás lo va a entender.

La sonrisa de Emmett desaparece de su cara, se fue apagando poco a poco. Ahora Edward es el vencedor y Emmett ha quedado como un niño pequeño cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

―Me han llamado en medio de un papeleo importante. Me he retrasado porque he tenido que ir en persona a firmar unas cosas. Lo siento.

Edward me mira y me dedica una sonrisa.

Siento las mejillas calientes, joder, he mostrado mi debilidad por él, me he sonrojado. Edward parece notarlo ya que el ríe. Su sonrisa es contagiosa, yo también rio bajito.

―Ya que están los dos aquí, necesitamos dejarles claros un par de cosas. ―Explica Carlisle. Saca su laptop. Emmett le acerca un proyector. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Carlisle teclea en su laptop. Conecta un cable que va directo del proyector hacía su computadora. Una imagen aparece. Es una casa y es hermosa.

―Esta es su nueva adquisición como pareja.

Me quedo plasmada. ¿Una casa? ¿Edward y mía? Sé que tengo que vivir con él, pero siento que es muy pronto. No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo podré compartir la cama con él? Joder, no quiero pensar en eso.

Observo a Edward, esta serio y tiene la mandíbula apretada, suspira y se le forma una sonrisa en los labios.

―Es muy linda. ―Susurra. Estoy de acuerdo con él, es linda, así que asiento.

―Podrán habitarla a partir de mañana. No se preocupen por sus cosas, ya nos hemos encargado de eso. Rosalie y Alice han hecho lo necesario para que se sientan cómodos como pareja. Sus cosas en estos momentos están siendo pasadas a esta casa, de ahora en adelante ya podrán vivir juntos.

Sé que Carlisle y Charlie no hacen estos por una maldad. Ambos son conscientes de que deben cumplir y seguir unas reglas para sostener a nuestras empresas.

Edward y yo haremos lo mismo algún día.

Estoy nerviosa, todo esto me deja los pelos de punta, necesito distraerme con algo luego de esto.

Rose, Rosalie, la rubia, se acerca hacia nosotros y le pide la palabra a Carlisle.

―Soy Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, yo seré como una ayudante para ti Bella, es un gusto poder hacerlo, nos llevaremos bien, lo sé, lo que tu necesites, yo estaré allí para ayudarte.

¿Y Ángela? ¿Qué sucederá con Ángela?

Al parecer Rosalie nota mi confusión y continúa.

―Yo seré tu asesora en tu vida personal hasta que estés casada, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Te ayudaré en los próximos eventos, en tu vestimenta y en los preparativos para la boda. No es nada sobre todo el mundo.

Asiento y le doy una sonrisa a Rosalie, sé que ella es una buena persona, lo sé por el brillo en sus ojos, se ha emocionado demasiado al momento de hablar. Sé que es sincera conmigo y me gustaría tener su amistad.

―Gracias Rosalie, será un gusto tenerte a mi lado. ―Respondo. Rosalie no espero que yo dijera eso y se lanzado hacia mis brazos abrazándome por el cuello. Es muy linda y fuerte.

Rio y ella ríe conmigo.

―Es bueno saber que se llevarán bien. Y eso me lleva a otra cosa, necesitamos que los dos sea fotografiados, es necesario que vayan a citas, también irán juntos a eventos. ―Charlie enumera lo que debemos hacer y ya me siento cansada de solo escuchar. ―Su primera aparición será en un evento de caridad.

Algo vibra en mi bolsillo, saco mi móvil, es el de la oficina, el privado. Pido disculpas y atiendo la llamada.

―¿Qué sucede Ángela?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No puedo creer que los de mi apartamento sean tan irresponsables. No entiendo si están en contra mía por ser la hija de Charlie o porque simplemente no les agrado. No me importa comportarme como una niña acusona, pero esto irá a los oídos de Charlie. Es para un bien de la empresa.

La llamada de Ángela me causo mucho estrés.

Estaban a punto de dar las once de la noche, aun me quedaba tiempo. Solo terminaría con los papeles de los ingresos, luego ordenaría las gráficas y todo estaría listo. Es mucho para mí y lo sé, pero no pude retener a Ángela para que se quede conmigo, no era su culpa, ni la mía, por supuesto, pero ella era mi secretaria, no podía aprobar y rechazar papeles, ese no era su trabajo.

Me siento cansada y los ojos me arden. La empresa ya está a oscuras. No hay nadie, solo estoy yo, tengo puesto los audífonos, tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a estar sola, mi mente imagina cosas inexistentes, monstruos, joder, por eso no veo películas de horror, las odio, pero no puedo parar de imaginar, la música es lo único que hace que permanezca en el mundo real.

Me siento mejor, solo me falta una hoja y estoy a punto de terminar, solo pongo el número ochenta y dos y terminaré. Mis manos me tiemblan, pero no me impiden escribirlo.

Alzo la cara de alivio cuando termino. Me siento poderosa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa en estos momentos, pero solo quiero ducharme y dormir. Observo mi mesa, esta desordenada, mañana me dedicaré a ponerle orden, ahora, solo quiero irme a mi casa, será la última vez que pase la noche allí, tengo que disfrutar.

No paso por el elevador, me voy directo hacia las escaleras, no me importa bajar varios pisos a pie. Estoy a punto de llegar y noto que sigue oscuro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me detengo, las escaleras están allí y al mismo tiempo no. Al mirarlas parece un abismo, no puedo ver ni un solo escalón, no puedo bajar, terminaré rompiéndome algún hueso si lo hago.

Maldigo, tengo que usar el ascensor.

Camine demasiado para ir hacia las escaleras. Ahora tengo que ir de regreso, es desagradable.

Me pongo los audífonos, no quiero escuchar si algo se mueve o si algo aparece a causa de mi imaginación, no quiero imaginarme diferentes muertes de mi misma.

Llegando a casa, Alice tendrá una regañada.

Camino por el pasillo, no recuerdo que las escaleras estuvieran tan lejos del ascensor. Necesito llegar, estoy muerta de miedo y las luces no funcionan. Estoy con la cabeza cacha, esperando toparme con esa máquina.

Alguien me toca el hombro.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero no corro. Lo golpeo con mi bolsa que tengo en la mano o uso los consejos de mi madre. Un golpe en la ingle o en la nariz. Pero no le atino a ni uno de los dos porque me toman de las manos. Pataleo y trato de salir huyendo.

Lo logro, logro llegar al ascensor, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verlo, ahora es mi salvación. Aprieto el botón para abrirlo tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Solo quiero salir.

Las puertas se abren y no soy la única en entrar, la otra persona también esa dentro. No puedo gritar, he corrido con la boca abierta y la tengo seca.

Las luces del ascensor no están encendidas, y sigo sin verle el rostro. Aún tengo los auriculares, no puedo escuchar nada a mí alrededor.

Veo una pequeña luz, es un móvil. La persona me toca la cara y me quita los auriculares, lleva la luz hacia su rostro. Es Edward. ¡Dios santo! Cuanto me alegro de verlo en estos momentos. Me lanzo a sus brazos, y casi me echó a llorar, estoy asustada, nunca me había asustado tanto. Edward me recibe bien y me abraza.

―¿Qué sucedió Bella? ―Pregunta. Le cuento todo, y él se hecha a reír. Es infantil y me ha cabreado, le pego en la cabeza. ―He sido yo, te encontré caminando y te seguí para preguntarte si no querías que te llevara a casa.

Acepto, pero no me río, no fue gracioso. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Aprieto el botón del ascensor para ir al piso uno.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso trece y no siguió bajando.

Mi miedo aumento. Estamos entre los pisos que tienen la vista hacia la ciudad, estamos frente a la pared de cristal.

Edward camina a presionar el botón del piso uno. Pero yo le tomo la mano y no se lo permito.

―¿Qué hora tienes? ―Preguntó. Él me mira confundido. Arremanga su manga y mira su reloj, yo también lo miro. Son exactamente las doce en punto.

Esto no es bueno.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Edward me mira, tiene la cara seria, yo también lo estoy, esto no puede considerarse una broma.

―Son las doce en punto. ―Le explico. Suspiro. ―Es medianoche, a esta hora la empresa deja de funcionar, es una especie de ahorro de energía. Primero las luces se apagan, luego la energía de las demás cosas va decayendo hasta apagarse. Luego, la calefacción deja de servir y el edificio se llena de un frio infernal. Todo esto en cada noche. La energía regresará a las seis de la mañana. Nuestra entrada es a las siete, el tiempo suficiente para que la energía regrese y el edificio funcione.

―Eso quiere decir…

―Que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la luz regrese. ―Complete.

Iba a quedarme en un ascensor seis horas junto a Edward. Solos. Mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, esto no iba a ser divertido.

* * *

***se esconde para que no la maten***

**No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero estos meses han sido los peores y no estaré libre hasta el 12 de enero, pero he hecho un espacio para terminarlo. Es corto, lo sé, pero pienso hacer un Edward POV donde se explicaran mejor las cosas. No será una recopilación de lo demás, eso no me gusta, es una perdida de tiempo para mi, continuará desde esta parte, mas o menos.**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, ME LOS HE LEÍDO TODOS, SON HERMOSOS_.**

** Lo siento si no les respondo, pero leo cada cosa hermosa que me ponen.**

**Espero que lo disfruten es un cariño de mi para ustedes.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿algo que quieran decir? ¿LES GUSTA ESTA FORMA EN QUE ESTA ESCRITA O ES MEJOR COMO LOS ANTERIORES CAPÍTULOS?**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

_**Call me stewart - andy.**_


	7. nervios

_**********Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, yo solo los uso para recrear las historias que salen de mi mente.**_

_"La respuesta hacia el futuro ha sido bloqueada. Y no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado. El impulso de querer actuar, no puedo descifrarlo ahora."_

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

La empresa Swan después de todo tenía su encanto. Nunca me imaginé que alguna empresa tuviera un sistema de seguridad y ahorramiento como ese. Tenía que presentarle esa idea a Carlisle, después de todo podríamos ahorrar mucho dinero en energía.

―Ya está empezando a bajar la temperatura. ―Murmuró Bella. Se le notaba en la cara que estaba asustada y que tenía los nervios de punta.

La temperatura está bajando cada minuto.

Me estaba congelando, joder, si yo me siento así, no sé cómo se estará sintiendo Bella.

―¿Las puertas del ascensor no pueden abrirse por la fuerza? Creo que podría logarlo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

―Están diseñadas para cerrarse por dentro y por fuera. Es la seguridad del edificio. Nada puede entrar y tampoco nada puede salir. Después del primer robo aquí, Charlie llamó a una agencia de seguridad de Tokio. Por eso ni un empleado se queda a estas horas de la noche.

―Tú lo has hecho. ―Le recordé. Bella me miró de manera furiosa. Estaba intentando calmarse y no le estaba funcionando y yo lo estaba empeorando todo.

―No me fije en la hora, pensé que eran las nueve o menos, no me imaginé que tardaría demasiado. ―Bella me miró con cara de sospecha. ―¿Por qué estas tu a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nunca pensé que ella me preguntar eso. Debía estar preparado para una pregunta como esa.

―Me dormí. ―Solté.

―¿Aquí?

―Tienen asientos cómodos. ―En parte era verdad, no todo, pero tenía la suficiente verdad.

No puedo decirle a Bella que me he quedado tan tarde por estar observándola. Sonaba como un acosador. Pero Bella es interesante. Ella tiene algo que la hace deseable. Pero, no tiene todo mi agrado. No sé si es por la cara de niña buena o por su actitud. Bella es una buena persona, pero no confiaba en ella, no sé cómo explicarlo, es una de esas sensaciones al conocer a una persona, ella está ahí parada y al momento, ¡Bum! Ya no tiene tu agrado. Existe un pequeño desprecio que no puedes llegar a entender como llego hacia allí.

Definitivamente era la actitud, debía de ser por eso que no podía soportarla. La trataba bien, peor, ¿no es lo que hace un caballero?

Lo peor de todo, lo que me sacaba de quicio era su comportamiento.

Se comportaba de una manera serena, después como una adulta y regresaba a ser una niña de cinco años. En mis veintitrés años nunca había visto a una persona como Bella Swan. La primera vez que me la encontré resulto ser una persona amigable y muy abierta. Pero ella y yo no nos conocíamos de frente entonces.

Lo único que me unía a ella para conocerla bien era una máscara. Una máscara con la que ocultaba al Edward Cullen, hijo del famoso empresario Carlisle Cullen, pero cuando la usaba me sentía como Edward, el Edward de hace quince años atrás, cuando no sabía nada acerca de empresas y dinero, cuando no me interesaba la fama de la empresa Cullen.

Bella me conocía como Anthony y yo a ella como Marie.

Me resulto difícil ocultarme. La primera vez que vi a Bella en nuestra firma de contrato supe que ella era Marie, pero ella no lo hizo conmigo. No supo quién era. Al principio me dio algo de cólera, después me pareció ridículo haberme enfadado. Ella no me había reconocido, punto, ¿Por qué tenía que interesarme? No tenía sentido.

Dude, dude que Bella fuera Marie, pero recordé su historia y tras hacer una investigación vía Emmett pude comprobar totalmente que era ella.

Mis padres habían organizado la fiesta en donde la conocí y tenía que estar presente, hice todo lo posible para poner una excusa para no asistir, pero me lo negaron, según ellos, era un evento para caridad y todos los Cullen tenían que estar presentes. Al principio pensé que al ser un lugar muy grande no volvería a encontrarme con Bella, pero no fue así. Cuando la vi de nuevo, mi egocentrismo desapareció y fui una persona amable, porque realmente me gustaba hablar con ella.

Pero no podía revelarle que era yo. Una parte de mí no quería, si ella se enteraba que yo era Anthony me trataría de la misma forma en que me trata. De manera fría.

Cambié por ella. En la fiesta me había puesto unos pupilentes cafés, me había rociado con algo que Emmett usaba para Halloween para tener el cabello más oscuro y había tratado de cambiar mi voz. Bella sospecho al principio de mi comportamiento. Suponía que se lo había creído.

Ahora, me encontraba con ella aquí, dentro de un ascensor y estaríamos por unas seis horas.

Caminé hacia la esquina del ascensor y me senté. La buena noticia es que teníamos una buena vista de Nueva York, los edificios seguían con luces y era hermoso, era una buena manera de entretenerse.

―¡Ábranme! ¡Por favor! ―Gritó Bella. La voltee a ver, tenía la cara pálida y estaba sudando y eso era extraño porque hacia un frio infernal. ―No voy a soportarlo. ¡Papá! ¡Alice! Ayúdenme por favor.

Bella me estaba jugando una buena broma, pero también me estaba asustando.

La seguí mirando. Ella estaba caminando de lado a lado, con la cabeza baja, se mordía las uñas y de vez en cuando golpeaba las puertas del ascensor. Deje que hiciera eso por un buen rato, tenía que pasársele, no duraría con eso mucho tiempo.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Bella siguió de esa manera.

Ya estaba asustado.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunté. Me pare de la esquina de donde me encontraba y camine hacia ella, le toque el hombro. Estaba templando. ―Joder Bella, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

―¡Sácame! ¡Sácame de este lugar! Por favor Edward, no otra vez, no otra vez, no, no quiero.

Me quede anonado. ¿Qué? Solo estábamos dentro de un ascensor.

―He, para, solo nos quedan pocas horas. ―Mentí. ―Ya verás cómo saldremos muy rápido de aquí. Solo… Solo trata de descansar, cierra los ojos y listo.

Bella comenzó a llorar. Joder, jamás había estado en una situación como esta, Bella estaba asustada, mucho más que eso, en parte parecía histérica, pero prefería ignorar esa parte.

Tome a Bella por la cintura y la senté en el suelo del ascensor. Hice lo mismo. Puse a Bella encima de mí, en forma de que estuviera acunándola. Bella seguía llorando en mi pecho y balbuceando incoherencias. Estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición hasta que Bella se calmó.

―¿Edward?

―¿Si?

―Cántame.

―No sé cantar Bella. Tengo la peor voz en el mundo.

Eso era verdad, yo no era un buen cantante.

―¿Sabes Japonés?

―Creo que el Japonés no estaba en mi lista de los idiomas que quería aprender a hablar cuando era pequeño, no tampoco ahora. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Quería que me cantarás. Me calma.

Eso era extraño. ¿Qué clase de persona se calmaba cuando le cantaban en japonés? Bella estaba llena de secretos y tenía que ir descubriéndolos. Algún día, cuando ella se abriera completamente a mí.

―Hashire kimi no moto he, boku ha nando datte koronde yaru, mayotte yaru ―Canto Bella despacio. Tenía una voz muy hermosa.

―¿Qué es lo que significa eso?

―_Correré a tu lado, no importa cuántas veces tropiece o me pierda._ ―Citó Bella. Suspiró y se pegó más a mi pecho, olía a rosas y fresas. ―Mi mamá me cantaba esa canción cuando tenía miedo, me acostumbre tanto que casi la obligaba a cantármela todas las noches. Fueron tiempos buenos, cuando ella estando a mi lado.

Carlisle me había contado el caso de los padres de Bella, Renee y Charlie estaban separados, realmente no sé por cuanto tiempo, no preste mucho la atención a eso. Pero sabía que Bella era muy pequeña cuando había sucedido eso. Era muy obvio que Bella extrañara a su madre.

―¿Cómo es que tu madre te cantaba canciones en Japonés cuando eras muy pequeña?

Bella alzo la cabeza.

―Charlie bromeaba conmigo de pequeña que sería una gran empresaria e iba a enviarme a Japón para que viera sus empresas más importantes ahí. Así que me empeñe en aprender japonés. Charlie cumplió su promesa, yo soy como una embajadora, voy a Japón a varias juntas.

―¡Vaya! ―Nunca pensé que alguien como Bella, con tan solo diecisiete años, llevará las riendas de la empresa Swan. ―¿Esa es toda la canción? ―Pregunté. Prefería mantener ocupada a Bella con respecto a su niñez o canciones, no quería que regresara a la faceta de "Bella perdida" de hace unos minutos, viendo a un punto, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

―No, no es toda la canción. Solo es mi párrafo preferido, me recuerda que estoy a salvo. Recuerdo que mi mamá me cantaba la primera parte que cante y le contestaba: "_Matteite ima sugu ni yuku kara__, __donna konnan ga soko ni attemo" _Ella decía que era su frase, pero yo lo sentía al revez.

―¿Eso es?

Bella rio. Fue una sonrisa sincera.

―"_Espérame, estaré ahí.__Superaré cualquier problema en mi camino."_

―Es una canción muy… ¿bonita?

―Lo es, lo es si entendieras.

―¿Entender? ―Pregunté.

Bella se apartó de mi pecho y se sentó a lado mío.

―Es algo personal, lo siento. No suelo contárselo a alguna persona, es algo mío y de mi familia, pero a mí me atormenta más, mi pasado no es color rosa, es algo más rojo.

De alguna manera de ahí podían venir los cambios de humor.

―La canción inicio siendo una broma de mi madre, bueno, fue más una motivación, luego se convirtió en algo más serio, es lo único que te puedo llegar a decir, lo lamento.

―Me basta con eso. ―Me levante del suelo y fui hacia las puertas, valía la pena intentar tratar de abrirlas de par en par.

―Te dije que no funciona. ―Replico Bella. Se levantó y fue hacia mí. ―Solo te lastimaras la espalda.

No. No iba a darme por vencido.

―¿Nunca has visto películas de tipo escape y acción? Los sujetos hacen esto y no se lastiman la espalda, además logran abrirlas. ―Seguí empujando para abrirlas.

―Ya lo dijiste, ¡solo en las películas!

Solo un poco más. Ya estaban a punto de abrirse.

―¡Edward! Te vas a lastimar. ¡Edward! Oh, demonios, Edward, si sigues haciendo eso, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a tener hijos?

¿Qu-e-e-e?

Me voltee hacia Bella, ella estaba frente mío con la cara como un tomate y tenía las manos en la boca.

Nunca pensé que Bella quisiera tocar ese tema, mucho menos ahora.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunté, no sé cómo logré formular la pregunta, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Puede que yo no haya soltado esas palabras, pero igual me sentía nervioso, tener una idea mía de Bella y de mí teniendo sexo nunca se me logró cruzar por la mente. Y en estos momentos no podía mirarle la cara.

―¡No es lo que realmente quise decir! ―Gritó nerviosa ―Es solo que, bueno, ya sabes, ese contrato, bebés, eso, un heredero, se necesita.

―No logro entender tu punto. ―Dije mirando hacia el elevador.

Joder, y ahora se me ocurre convertirme en un pervertido.

Imaginándome a mí y a Bella, ella encima de mí, jadeando…

¡Joder! No. No.

A mi Bella me ¿agrada? Pero no de esa manera, aún no.

* * *

** Eto, lo digo de nuevo, Gomen nasai [lo siento] he estado perdida por muchos meses y, es mi último año y nos están llenando de tareas, nos odian, además acabo de subir a puntas de ballet y me emocioné, después de diez años lo logré.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! El próximo será más largo como recompensa. Ahora ya vamos conociendo más a nuestro Edward. Espero sus comentarios :-)**


End file.
